Our Worlds, Now Divided
by xXGrayGuitar14Xx
Summary: Sequel to the Real World. Turning yourself into a country to protect someone you love is not ok. Jen has to save the countries from being destroyed by someone who hates them the most. What kind of country would she be if she couldnt save her loved ones? A pretty bad country, but oh well. NOW COMPLETED!
1. The Mission part 1

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to the sequel of the Real World, Our World, Now divided; this is leaving off where we the last chapter left off. I want to thank everyone for reading The Real World and I hope this story is better. The summary does spoil the story a little bit. I'm sorry.**

**Scott: Yep! Now let's get started! Yahoo! **

***January 30, 2012***

"Kate, what is wrong with you? Why are you in my apartment?" Sierra asked. Kate didn't say anything. Instead she stepped forward with the knife in her hand.  
"Sierra get back. She wants to kill you!" I warned.

"Why does she want to kill me, huh?" Kate started laughing evilly and smirked. "Because you are a country." When Kate said that, Sierra clutched her head and screamed. Then she fell backwards, but, thankfully, Prussia caught her.

"Prussia, I think Sierra got her memories back. What will happen to her?" Prussia looked up at me with fear in his red eyes.

"She may die."

***January 29, 2012***

"We have arrived in New York City." The pilot's voice boomed over the intercom. I nudged Prussia, who was sleeping the whole entire time, and told him that our flight landed. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and moaned. "Give me five more minutes, Jen." He pleaded. I shook my head.

"The sooner we find my sister the sooner I can go back to the Hetalia World. Come on." I grabbed Prussia and we made our way off the plane into the airport. Now, this is where my rescue mission hits a snag. I'd have to call Sierra and ask to stay with her because we had to make reservations to stay in a hotel. I guess this is why I should've planned better.

A few people were staring at Prussia. People probably think he's a cosplayer, not actually Prussia. Oh, if the fangirls and fanboys found out that he was the real deal and that you can get to the Hetalia world then there would chaos. I grabbed Prussia's arm again. "Let's get out of here before a fangirl glomps you."

I had to drag him outside the airport because he enjoyed all the attention he was getting. "So, Jen, what are we doing now?"

"I'm about to call Sierra and tell her we're coming over. I hope I can come up with a good lie." I took out my cellphone and dialed Sierra's number. After two rings she picked up. She sounded sleepy. That's not a good sign.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me Jen. I'm in New York and I was wondering if I could spend the night with you tonight." My sister did the most unpredictable thing. She cussed me out. She only did that when she was angry or when she was woken up from her slumber. After she finally stopped, I said, "I know it's late and I'm sorry, but I really need a place to stay. Can I go to your apartment? Please Sierra?" The other side of the phone was quiet until she spoke. "Fine. I live in Cherry Groves apartments. My room is 129."

"Thanks Sierra." I hung up. Prussia was glaring at me. "What?" "Why didn't you tell her I was with you?" Oops. "I'm not sure. I forgot." This is making me nervous because I don't know when Kate will attack her. If Kate does attack her, how will I explain why? She lost her memories for a reason so I can't tell her she's a country." Prussia nodded. "Ok, but you better figure something out. The awesome me says so." I rolled my eyes.

In 10 minutes, the bus arrived and it took us to Cherry Groves. They had some very nice apartments over there. We found room 129 and I knocked on the door. I was nervous. The door opened and Sierra stood there with a black tank top on, pink pajama bottoms, and pink bunny slippers. Her long black hair was in a ponytail and her big, brown eyes widened in surprise when she saw me. "Jen, you're really here." She wrapped me into a hug. I haven't seen her since Thanksgiving. She didn't come home for Christmas. We broke away from the hug and she pointed at Prussia. "Who's that?" Prussia stepped forward and hugged Sierra. Sierra looked surprise at first and then she hugged him back and smiled. Prussia actually looked happy too. Suddenly, Sierra held her head and moaned in pain. "Ow! My head it-it" Then my head started hurting and I staggered backwards. What was happening?

"Jen, what's going on?" Prussia asked with concern. I mumbled something then I blacked out.

***the next morning***

"Jen? Jen, wake up!" A voice called out to me. I opened my eyes slowly and I saw Sierra standing over me. "What happened?" I asked. Sierra helped me get into a sitting position. I was in her apartment on her couch. She smiled really big and said, "Well, you turned into a flying car and went to Neverland to defeat Captain Hook. That's when Roxas and Sora showed up and they both asked to marry you. You slapped them then you came back to my apartment to drink pig juice then you turned into a normal girl and passed out on my couch. Any questions?"

"Just one. How the hell do you come up with this stuff, SP?" She shrugged. "I just say what comes into my mind." We both started laughing really hard. It felt good to talk to my sister in person. Now, I hope I can save her so we can keep talking. "So," she asked. "Why are you here? Today is January 30th, and you're supposed to be in school." Oh, where would I begin?

"Well, you see Sierra, I-"

"She needed to get away from her family. She and her dad had a big fight. It wasn't awesome at all." Prussia appeared in front of us. He looked sleepy and worn out. Sierra got up from the couch. "Oh, you're awake! How did you sleep?" Prussia smiled. "I slept like a _engel_(angel). It's all thanks to the awesome you, Sierra." Even though you couldn't see it, my sister was blushing. Why is Prussia flirting with her? Didn't my sister love Iggy? I'll find out from Prussia later.

"I'm sorry about dad, Jen. I didn't know he was so mean that you had to come to New York to get away from him. I have a day off so you, Gilbert, and I should hang out. Whaddya say, Jen Jen?" Sierra smirked knowing that I hate the nickname she gave me. Jen Jen is such a stupid nickname. I know she can up with something better.

"That's sound awesome! Whaddya say, Jen Jen?" Prussia laughed. I felt my anger rising. "Don't call me freaking Jen Jen! It's a stupid nickname from a stupid girl!"

Sierra had mock hurt on her face. "A stupid girl? I'm not that stupid. Only when it comes to math and occasionally Science. I'm going to get breakfast. You can stay here with your boyfriend, but just don't go have sex like a whore. Bye~!" My sister left the apartment with a laughing Prussia and a shocked me. What was her problem? Her personality is a cross between Italy, Antonio, and Alfred.

"So Jen… You wanna do what your sister suggested?" Prussia asked. I hit him in the arm. "Shut up! I want to know why I fainted last night. Do you know?"

Prussia sighed and explained. "I think it's because you and your sister are countries. Only one of you can be Sierra Leone. A long time ago, your mother and Kate had a battle to see who would be Mother Africa. Your mom was supposed to kill Kate, but she had mercy on her and sent her to the Real World."

"What are you trying to say?"

You and your sister may have to fight to see who will be Sierra Leone. If you don't then the consequences will be dire."

**Yay cliffhanger! I hate reading them, but I love making them. I might change the name of this story. Anyway, Review and thanks for reading! ^.^**


	2. The Mission part 2

**Scott: Welcome to chapter two, everyone! I'm glad y'all enjoyed the sequel ^.~ This "mission" arc is going to be at least 3-4 chapters. All depends. **

**Sierra: I really want some Pecan Praline icecream. *drools* **

**Scott: Ignore her. So enjoy~**

**Prussia: And review or I'll kidnap Sierra and she won't write the story. Don't be lazy :O Unawesome people! Hahahaha!**

**Sierra: -_- fail **

One of us would have to die? Prussia had to be kidding right? My mom wouldn't put us in the fight to the death, against my own sister, to see who would be the country. No wonder everyone was so shocked when I turned myself into a country. Why didn't anyone tell me that before I turned myself into a country? Because I'm a very unpredictable girl.

"Because two of us can't exist as the same country, one of us has to die. Has this happened with the other countries? Like England, America, Spain, you?" I asked. Prussia shook his head. "No. It has only happened with Mother Africa's children. Mother Africa has had many children. Those who are and aren't countries. Some of the African countries like Chad, Uganda, Niger had to fight to see who would win. They had siblings who had some of the blood of the countries. Actually, if some of your blood test had come back positive and your sister hadn't lost her memories, you guys might have fought to the death."

"Kind of like the Hunger Games?" I asked. If it was like the Hunger Games then I'd be screwed. Prussia looked at me confused. "Hunger Games? What's that?" I gasped. Prussia didn't know about the Hunger Games. The world is going mad! Before I could explain, pain shot through my head again and I knew Sierra must have been back. The door opened and Sierra popped in. "Hey, you two! I'm back and you don't look like you did the dance without pants on the couch, so I'm not worried about you at all." Once again, I was embarrassed and Prussia was laughing his ass off.

"Well, I did try to suggest that we make _lieben_(love) on the couch, but she wouldn't agree." Prussia had disappointment in his eyes. That sicko! "I'm 17 you asshat! I'm not even a legal adult!" I yelled at Prussia. Sierra looked at me confused. "Jen, your 16 not 17. I bet you are very excited for your birthday coming up." Oh yea, when I was in the Hetalia World I was 17, but since I'm in the Real World I'm still 16. That really sucks.

"Anyway," Prussia began because he was eyeing the bags in Sierra's hands. "What's for breakfast?" Sierra squealed with delight. "We're having breakfast burritos! I love them so much! Eep!" That girl was to hyper and stupid. We sat down at the table and watched Monday morning cartoons. Even though it was for little kids, Sierra and I laughed so hard. I loved hanging out with her. She was like a little kid herself. The whole entire time Prussia kept staring at her. It's been a few years since he had last saw her, so of course he'd feel weird around her. Especially since she doesn't remember him at all.

"Sierra, before I go, let's go tour New York! Gilbert and I have never been here before." Sierra smiled and her eyes lit up. "That's a great idea! Jen go get ready. Gilbert and I will be down here." I raised an eyebrow. I wasn't going to leave Gilbert and Sierra down here alone. "I don't have any clothes." I told Sierra.

"My clothes fit you. My room is down the hall first door on the left! And I won't flirt with your boyfriend. ~" I sighed. "He's not my boyfriend!"

"If you say so." Sierra and Prussia both started giggling. I found my sister's room and got dressed in there. There were a lot of shirts that had something to do with music. There were even shirts that said 'First Place in the New York Summer Music Festival' or 'First Place in the New York Summer Fall Festival' and so on. I guess she is really making a life for herself here. I'm happy for her.

After I got dressed, I found Sierra and Prussia playing Call of Duty. I've never been a video game junkie like my sister, who had to play video games or make a video games quote all the time. I was good at video games and I loved playing them, but my sister beat me all the time. It reminded of the time I beat Tony and Alfred- No I didn't need to think about him. It would just make me sad.

After they finished playing, we went out and toured New York. Sierra showed us her college, where to get the best hot dogs, showed us Central Park and the Hudson River. She even showed us the Statue of Liberty and the Empire State Building. It was amazing! Even though I already saw this stuff with Alfred, Toris and Bernie. I wonder how they're doing now.

It was 9:57 when we got back to the apartment, but something was off. I was sure Sierra closed and locked the door, but the door was halfway open. Sierra went inspected the lock and found it had been melted off. Prussia told us to stay behind him as we slowly made our way into the apartment. When we got inside the door closed and Kate was sitting on the couch. She had a book and knife clutched into her hand.

I could hardly see her since it was dark in the apartment. "Your back I see. How was your little trip, Janessa?" I gritted my teeth in annoyance.

"Kate, what is wrong with you? Why are you in my apartment?" Sierra asked. Kate didn't say anything. Instead she stepped forward with the knife in her hand.  
"Get back, Sierra! She wants to kill you!" I warned.

"Why does she want to kill me, huh?" Kate started laughing evilly and smirked. "Because you are the country Sierra Leone, remember?" When Kate said that, Sierra clutched her head and screamed. Then she fell backwards, but, thankfully, Prussia caught her.

"Prussia, I think Sierra got her memories back. What will happen to her?" Prussia looked up at me with fear in his red eyes.

"She may die."

I looked ahead at my stepmother. "That was your plan wasn't it? To kill Sierra by telling her the truth. What's the knife for then?" I asked. Kate just smirked some more and said, "Because I knew you and Prussia would interfere. And because you are a country I needed to kill you and Sierra. There's no room for both of you here. I still should've been Mother Africa, not my sister."

"So that's why you are doing this. You want to kill Sierra, mom, and I then you could be Mother Africa. Damn, you're really old. Older than China is what I've heard." Kate's eyes filled with anger. Suddenly, she shot forward with her knife which was about to plunge into my chest. Instead someone got in front of me.

Prussia.

The knife was in his chest and he fell down. I caught him just in time. His breath was ragged and harsh. He was trying to say something, but it just came out in croaks. "Prussia…" I was full out crying now. My hand was over his chest, which was soaked with blood.

I felt someone moving behind me and I saw my sister get up and face me. She looked at Prussia with horror in her eyes. Then suddenly she started mumbling in another language I didn't understand. Then a bright light shot out of her hands and struck Kate in the chest. Sierra was breathing and hard. "T-that was for stabbing Prussia and trying to kill my sister." Oh no, she got her memories back?

**Leslie: Wow nice cliffhanger Sierra!**

**Thanks I try my best Anyway, review blablabla! Oh I just found out that they cancelled the 8****th**** grade retreat. I'm sad I wanted to get away from my parents for 2 days :'(**

**Updated: 4/12/12**


	3. The mission part 3

**Scott: Why you asking all them questions? Making statements? Assuming? ;) **

**Um…. Yea. Scott you are the male version of me. And that's sometimes a good thing and a bad thing.**

**Scott: Thanks! So will Prussia die?**

**Yep! :D**

**Prussia: Hey!**

Kate slowly stood up. There was a deep gash in her chest. Sierra put her hands out in front of her since she was about to hit Kate again, but Kate beat her to it. Kate drew another knife out of her chest ( by chest I mean bra. You get it) and threw it at Sierra. It hit Sierra square in the chest. At the same time however, Sierra had struck Kate again with the, I assume, lightning strikes.

Sierra and Kate fell to the ground with fatal wounds in their chests. I still held Prussia in my arms. His breathing was getting harsher. I started crying. Prussia and Sierra were dead or about to die all because I caused this. This was my entire fault! I didn't want any of this to happen! I clutched Prussia's chest and then a green light started shining where my hand was. Through my tear blurred vision I could see the wound in his chest closing up.

Was I doing this? Maybe this was my power as I country. In a few more seconds his wound was completely healed and he opened his eyes. "Jen?" he croaked out. I started crying and I hugged him. I'm so glad he's alive! "Jen, why are you crying?" Prussia asked, brushing away the hair that fell in my face. I wiped my tears. "B-because I thought you were going to die. Kate and Sierra just gave each other fatal wounds." I looked over to where Sierra's limp body was. I crawled over there and I put a hand to her chest. After a few seconds, the green light showed in my hands and her wound started closing up. I started smiling. She would be ok.

Prussia stood up and went over to where Kate was. He put a hand up to her neck and leaned forward. He checked to see if she was breathing, but Kate grabbed him by his throat and threw him up against the wall choking him. Sierra still wasn't awake and I couldn't remember the spell that Sierra cast. Prussia hit Kate in the face. Next a whole fist fight started. Instead of standing there, gawking like the idiot I was, I grabbed Kate's spell book, which was on the couch, and I flipped through it. Where was a spell to get to the Hetalia World?

Finally, I came across a spell that was in Swahili. I could read it even though I couldn't understand and have never read it in my life. Maybe this was my other power as a country. I remembered Iggy told me that you needed to be by water to cast the spell. Leaving the living room and going past the kitchen, I came to the bathroom. I shut the door and I turned the faucet on in the tub. After it filled to the top, I started reciting the spell.

_Tafadhali, Fungua milango ya dunia mbili kwamba kugawanya sisi._

_Please, Open the doors to the two worlds that divide us. _

The water started boiling and I jumped in, but nothing happened. I went under the water, but nothing was happening. I wasn't swimming up or down or anything. Maybe the tub wouldn't work because it wasn't deep enough? It had to work. I needed to get the countries to help me. I stood in the water on my knees and I cried out, "If anyone can hear me come save us! Prussia and Sierra may die! Please, anyone just help me! Mom please come! I know asking you for help is the last thing I would do, but I'm desperate! Please, save your daughters. I know you give a damn about one of them, so don't ignore her!" I was sobbing and screaming at the water at this point.

"Jen, I'll kill anyone who tries to kills you, da?" I looked up and Mother Africa and Russia were in front of me. Suddenly we heard Sierra's screams from the living room and Mother Africa and Russia dashed out toward the screams. I was still in the bathtub looking dazed. I still wanted this to be a bad dream. The screaming, memories, the pain, bloodshed, and love. All of this was happening on this day and I wanted it to end. But what could I do? I could stand up and fight!

I stood up and dashed out of the bathroom. Someone turned the light on and I saw the scene. Kate was bleeding from her chest and a huge gash between her eyes that went all the way down to her nose. She was clutching Sierra with a knife at her throat. Prussia laid there on the ground, blood pooling around him. Mother Africa and Russia were glaring at Kate.

As I got closer, I saw how much Mother Africa and Kate looked alike. They had the same dark skin, the long black hair tied up into a bun on their head. They had the same brown eyes that were always filled with rage and hatred toward people. Mother Africa was wearing traditional African clothes around her body, while Kate was in a long red dress.

"Let go of my daughter, Kate. This has gone on far enough." Mother Africa said. Kate cackled and spat blood on the ground. Sierra had tears in her eyes and numerous cuts and gashes on her face and arms. "Never! I will kill both of your daughters. I should've been Mother Africa not you! You don't deserve it!" Tears started streaming down Kate's face. "Why was it you and not me? WHY?" Mother Africa didn't respond except she looked at Russia and nodded. Russia nodded and started walking toward Kate.

Russia pulled out his pipe and smashed Kate's head with it. Kate fell down to the ground and she released Sierra. Sierra ran to into Mother Africa's arms and started sobbing. I couldn't help but be envious because I always wanted my mom's affection like that. I ignored them and I went over to Prussia. The albino bastard was sleeping. Russia stood over me and said, "That's not his blood, its Kate's." I eyed the bloody pipe in his hands and I backed up a bit which just made him confused.

"Mother Africa put him to sleep. We'll be taking him back to the Hetalia World now." Russia picked up Prussia and slung him over his shoulder. I looked at Prussia. We got off to a bad start, but he was truly sweet. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and I ruffled his silver hair. He popped one eye open and smirked. "What's that for?" He asked.

"For saving my life. Thank you Prussia, for everything." Prussia just blushed and didn't respond. Russia started walking toward the bathroom. Mother Africa was holding Sierra in her arms. She stared at me for a long time until she spoke.

"thank you, Jen. You saved Sierra and Prussia's lives. I couldn't thank you enough. I put Sierra under a spell where she won't remember what happened to her tonight. I'll take Kate with me, but you need to go home. Come on, let's go." I shook my head. "No I can't leave. I thought-"

"You thought after dealing with Sierra and Kate you would go back to the Hetalia World. I don't think so. Think about your actions, Jen. You caused a ton of trouble so it surprises me you have the nerve to even think about going back." My hands clecnched into fists and were shaking from anger. Not directed to my mom, but to me. I did cause all of these problems even if it was for a good reason. Sierra and I needed to live our lives in the Real World where we truly belong.

"Ok, Mother Africa. Take me back home."

_2 years later_

_After Mother Africa took me back home, she took Kate somewhere. I haven't heard from Kate or Mother Africa in 2 years. Russia and Prussia went back to the Hetalia World too and haven't come to see me. I stayed in the Real World and completed school even though my dad made things unbearable at home by blaming me for Kate's disappearance. Larissa hates me too, not surprise there._

_I moved on and kept living life. I'm going to get married tomorrow to the love of my life, but somewhere deep inside of me I still love Alfred. I'd think he'd want me to move on. Hopefully I can forget about this experience and move on, but its really hard. I still wear his necklace, but after tomorrow I'll never wear it again. _

_Maybe someday I'll be truly happy again. _

**Scott: Wow, so Jen x Prussia, Jen x Alfred, and Jen x random guy who nobody will like. Wow what a-**

**Jen: I'm a what Scott? Say it! I dare you to say it!**

**Scott: Um, I'm going to watch the Texas Ranger's game with Sierra bye.**

**Sierra: Hahaha! Remember to Review. See ya next chapter ^.~ Oh did anyone else watch the Legend of Korra on Nick this morning? I'm about to go watch it, bye!**

**Updated: April 14, 2012**


	4. Jen's Wedding part 1

**A/N: Heyo! I'm going to try my best with the wedding scene. Apparently I've been to a wedding, but I was 1 then 4 so I don't remember. This whole thing will be in England's POV. I'll refer to him as Iggy. Enjoy~**

The conference was boring, rowdy, and disruptive as usual. Mother Africa was here too. She just arrived with Prussia. If she was here this meant trouble. The first thing that wandered to Iggy's mind was that something happened to Jen or Sierra. When Mother Africa came back from the Real World she never told the countries what happened to Sierra or Jen. She simply explained that Jen and Sierra were safe. Russia and Prussia knew, but they never said what exactly happened. The only hint, which wasn't a good one, which the countries had gotten from Russia, is that there was a ton of blood. He compared it to a horror movie.

That made him and Alfred demand more answers, but Mother Africa stepped in before Russia could explain more. Now it's been almost 2 years since Jen left for the Real World. Alfred went back to being his normal self, but he changed. All most like a part of him was missing. Anyway, Mother Africa called for the countries to be quiet so she could talk to them.

"Well, the first thing is that Kate still isn't dead. I haven't been able to find her for a long time. I took her to Africa and we battled it out, but she cast a spell and escaped. I checked in the Real World and Jen and Sierra are still safe. The second thing is…" She cast a gaze over to where Alfred was sitting.

"Jen is getting married today. And Sierra, I believe, is engaged. Isn't that sweet? My daughters both found men that could take care of them and support them." Iggy couldn't believe that Jen was getting married and Sierra-no- he didn't want to think about Sierra getting married or engaged to someone else. It hurt him a lot. He's known Sierra since she was a baby and knew her better than anyone. Then again she doesn't _know_ that.

"Well, I'm happy for her. I hope she has a good life with her husband." Alfred said quietly while staring down at the table. All the countries were avoiding looking at Iggy and Alfred because they knew how much the two countries loved those girls.

Iggy couldn't stand the thought of Alfred being hurt and seeing Sierra married to another guy. Iggy wanted- needed- to see her again. If he saw her one last time then he'd be able to let go of her. Mother Africa cleared her throat. "Ok, that's basically what I called you guys here for. You are all dismissed." The countries got up and exited the room. Iggy was about to leave until France grabbed his shoulder.

"Let go of me, frog! I need to get home." Iggy protested as he tried to escape the French man's grasp. France shook his head. "No! You are going to Real World to see Sierra and Jen. I won't let you do it without me. You know how much I love my _princesse _(princess)." Before Iggy could protest Spain and Prussia popped up behind France.

"_Si_, I want to see Sierra again! We can play volleyball…" Iggy shook his head. "No, she won't know who we are. She can't know at all. We erased her memories for a reason, remember?" Prussia smirked. "You erased her memories. We didn't. It isn't awesome to erase someone else's memories."

Iggy glared at the Bad Touch Trio. All of them annoyed the bloody hell out of him. But, if they wanted to see Sierra and Jen again, who was he to stop them? "Fine, but were not staying long." The Bad Touch Trio cheered and they followed England to his home where they could find the spell book to see their two favorite girls.

"Alright here it is. Now when the water starts bubbling jump in and keep swimming until you reach the surface. I'll come in a little bit after you guys." Iggy explained. Iggy started reciting the spell.

_Tafadhali, Fungua milango ya dunia mbili kwamba kugawanya sisi._

_Please, Open the doors to the two worlds that divide us. _

The lake started bubbling and Spain, Prussia, and France jumped in. Iggy laid his book on the ground and jumped in after the three nations. He swam to the bottom of the lake until he felt himself turn upside down and he started swimming to the surface. He broke through the surface and looked around. The sun was now setting and the air was humid. There was a church in the background, which was lit up, and a another building which was the reception hall. Only the waiters and waitresses were still in there so they still had time.

"Alright you guys let us not rush into this. After all it is Jen's- Hey you bloody wankers get back here!" Spain, France, and Prussia ran toward the church into the distance. Iggy sighed and ran after them. When he caught up to them they were already about to enter the church. They took seats in the back and sat there looking around.

The church was decorated beautifully. France kept staring at all the girls with short dresses on. Iggy had to hit France 7 times so he wouldn't go rape them. You can tell when he has his rape face on. The four nations tried to see the groom, but people were in the way so they couldn't get a good look at him. Suddenly, the music started and everyone stood up. The bride's maids started walking down the aisle. The four nations sucked in their breath when they saw Sierra coming down the aisle. She had on a long sky blue dress with a black ribbon tied over her waist. Her long black hair was down and it fell right to her shoulders.

'She looks beautiful' Iggy thought. He quickly pushed that thought away knowing he wouldn't be able to have her. Then the double doors opened and the bride came out with her father. Jen made her way down the aisle. Her long white wedding dress looked beautiful on her. Her hair was pinned up on her head. Finally, she made it to the alter where the pastor started speaking. They weren't paying attention because they honestly didn't care about what the preacher said.

The preacher looked toward the audience and asked, "Is there anyone who objects to this wonderful couple getting married?" That's when Spain, France, and Prussia said, "I object!" Jen stared at them with horror plastered on her face then she face palmed.

**A/N: I'm ending it there. I got really lazy haha. Anyway, we started reading the Hobbit today and its weird. I have no knowledge of the Lord of the Rings at all. I'm a Narnia person xD**

**So Review~ :D **

**Updated: 4/16/12**


	5. Jen's Wedding part 2

**Scott: Hello! Sierra's head exploded because she had to do SAT testing. Not the one for seniors though. It's one for middle school. Anyway, this is a slow chapter. But enjoy :D**

Everyone one was staring at the three who objected to the wedding. Before Iggy could stop them, the preacher asked, "Why are you three objecting?"

"Because," France said, "Jen already has a lover. Plus she would need a real man, not this _bâtard_( bastard)."

"Yea! Jen doesn't need a douchebag! She has an annoying douchebag back home (he's referring to Alfred)." Prussia put in. Prussia also remembered that Jen kissed him on the cheek before, but he wasn't going to mention that with the pervert France around.

"_Si! _I agree with my _amigos_! Hi Jen~" said Spain enthusiastically. Jen had a look of horror on her face and she face palmed. The groom had a pissed off look on his face and the preacher just looked annoyed. Iggy was actually entertained by this whole thing until he heard someone whisper, "They are really good Hetalia cosplayers. They should have Russia with them." A few rows ahead of them a few girls were pointing at them whispering. Oh no, this wasn't good at all. Iggy looked back up at Jen, who looked like she was going to cry any second now, and knew he had to do something.

Iggy quickly hit the three countries over the head and pushed them back down in their chair. He quickly said, "I'm so sorry! These three had a tad bit of beer before we came. They did not mean anything they said." He met Jen's eyes when he said, "Jen, its ok for you to get married you have our blessing." Jen nodded and looked back at the groom. He still had a pissed off look, but Jen whispered something in his ear and he calmed down. "Well if there are no interruptions then I'll continue with the ceremony." The preacher said.

***At the Reception***

Iggy, Prussia, Spain, and France were at the reception hall. They watched Jen and her new husband, Seth, cut the cake and dance to their wedding song. Jen and Seth were talking with a few other people. When those people left, the four nations approached the newly weds. Seth shot the four nations a glare while Sierra just smiled.

"Iggy… Hi you guys! I didn't know you guys would be here. I would've invited you except Gil." Jen said. Prussia's face flushed with anger. "Oh yea? You are so not awesome! I can't believe I had to watch you get married, _dumm_( stupid)."

"Oh really? And I had to watch you object to my marriage, you drunk bastard." Jen retorted. Prussia was about to say something else when someone called Jen's name. Sierra was running toward them with a big smile on her face. Iggy's heart skipped a beat. He hadn't been so close to her in such a long time. When she reached them, she looked at Iggy and smiled.

"Hi! Are you guys just random people or are you Jen's friends?" Sierra asked. Iggy replied, "Were close friends of Jen. I'd like to apologize again for these three idiots behavior." Sierra shook her head. "Nah~ It's fine. As long as my sister is married and happy then all's well."

Spain missed his best friend so much. She still acted as she did so many years ago. It almost hurt to be so close to her and yet she doesn't remember a thing about them. France and Prussia felt the same way. Sierra, to them, was like a fourth member of the Bad Touch Trio. They really wished Mother Africa hadn't decided to erase her memories.

Iggy cleared his throat. "So, Sierra, how old are you? I hear your Sierra's older sister, but you don't look that old." Sierra chuckled a bit. "Wow, quiet a charmer! I'm 22. I personally hate British people, but for you I can make an exception." That comment struck right at home. Jen was right when she said Sierra hated British people (explained in chapter 7 of the Real World). Before Iggy could respond, the Bad Touch Trio was already talking to her.

Jen just looked at Iggy with a sympathetic look. She knew how hard this must be for Iggy. Jen turned to Seth. "Hey, I'll be right back. I need to talk to them alone. It'll be quick." Seth grunted and whispered into her ear. "Ok, but I don't trust those guys over there. Be careful." Seth leaned down and kissed Jen. Prussia, who was watching them, cleared his throat and the kissing couple broke away.

The Bad Touch Trio, Iggy, and Jen went outside near the pond, where the nations had popped out of. The first thing Jen asked was, "Are you guys ok?" The four nations shook their heads. They thought seeing Sierra would make them feel better, but it actually made them feel worse than ever. "No." Antonio shook his head. "I thought seeing Sierra would make me feel better, but I really miss her. I wish she would come back so we can play volleyball." France nodded. "I liked making crepes with her."

"I liked getting her drunk once a month and put all the crazy stuff she does on Youtube." Prussia said. He missed those good times.

"What the hell? I thought you stopped doing that!" Iggy yelled. They all started arguing about Sierra, but Jen just chuckled. She missed these good times. If Alfred was here then she would feel so much better. Maybe if she saw him one last time…

"Hey you guys. May I go to the Hetalia World? I know it's asking a lot, but I want to see the other countries again." Jen said. Spain smirked. "Oh you just want to see Alfred again~." Everyone laughed. "I'm sorry Jen, but you can't go back." Iggy said. "Kate still hasn't been captured so we don't want you or Sierra going back there. Please understand."

Jen pouted and said, "Ok, I understand. Well, you four go back now. If you stay any longer I'll cry, so leave now." Tears were on the brims of her eyes. The four nations said their goodbyes and went back into the pond. Soon they were gone.

Jen realized she may never see them again.

**Scott: Ending it here because Sierra did a 3 hours of testing she's in a pissy mood. Don't worry! There will be a part 3 to this wedding don't worry. **

**Yea… Yea… **

**Scott: Oh yay she's alive! :D**

**Updated: 4/18/12**


	6. Grandpa Rome!

**A/N: Sorry for the crappy chapter last time! I was tired and the math test did a toll on me. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter because it kind of gets the plot moving again. So enjoy~**

**Scott: Put me in the fanfic! **

**Later! *sighs* do you want to be in my Black Butler fic?**

**Scott: Yes! A thousand times yes! **

**Ha just kidding! I'll make a separate fic for you. When I feel like it :D **

I was sitting by the pond and eating my wedding cake. It was red velvet which is my favorite kind of cake. I couldn't enjoy it though because I just watched Iggy, France, Antonio, and Prussia leave. I was a fool for thinking that I could go back! I made my choice and I couldn't go back. I chose to save my sister. I don't regret it, but I wish Mother Africa would've let me go back.

In my hand, I had Alfred's necklace that he gave me two years ago. The diamonds twinkled when the moonlight hit them. A tear rolled down my cheek. God, what was wrong with me? This was my wedding day! Aren't I supposed to be happy? Suddenly, a hand clamped down on my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder and I saw my sister staring at me. "Dude, what's wrong?" she asked sadly. "It's your wedding! You should be happy that you're getting married before your big sis, so why are you so glum? Your life could be a living hell hole, but you have friends and an awesome new husband. Aren't you happy?"

"I wish I could be like you and forget everything. It wouldn't hurt so much." I grumbled under my breath. Unfortunately, she heard what I said. "Jen, I haven't forgotten anything. What's wrong? Is it those four Hetalia cosplaying boys that interrupted your wedding? Did they make you sad? I thought you liked Hetalia…" she asked. Before I could respond, the pond started bubbling and three figures popped out. It was Prussia, France, and Antonio.

"Did something happen?" I asked with concern in my voice. My worst fear was that Kate was coming back for us. I didn't know how to defend myself. I only knew how to heal! The Bad Touch Trio shook their heads. "Nothing is wrong Jen." Antonio said with a huge smile plastered on his face. Before I could respond, France and Antonio grabbed Sierra and pulled her towards the pond. Prussia grabbed me by my waist and he pulled me. Sierra and I kicked and screamed at the Bad Touch Trio. "Oh God, was Sierra always this noisy? So annoying. That's what happens when you're raised by stupid England for your whole entire life." France complained.

My father and Seth ran out of the reception hall. Seth ran toward the pond. "Jen!" he called. I tried to reach out to him, but Prussia had already jumped in the water with me in his grasp. Oh my God, this couldn't be happening again! I thought I was done with being kidnapped and dragged into water, but not this time. I felt myself about to black out again. It reminded me when I passed out and awoke in Alfred's garden. Not again, please!

***In the Hetalia World* **

**Note: This takes place in Hetalia Axis Powers episode 18. Just thought I'd let you know. It's my favorite episode xD **

Germany, Japan and Italy ( who is sleeping) were sitting by the fire on their deserted island. They usually came and camped out like this every few weeks. Germany and Japan's eyes narrowed and Germany said, "They're here." Japan and Germany stood up. "_Hai_(Yes), I agree. Italy chirped. "Say what~?"

On top of the cliff the Allied Powers stood except for France. Where was the pervert? England hadn't seen him all day. Not that he cared about France's condition; he just found his absence unusual. Germany pulled out his gun, Japan pulled out his sword, and Italy, well, waved a white flag around. America laughed. "Hahahaha! Listen to me in my awesome hero voice, guys! China, I choose you!"

China pulled out his pot and ladle. He jumped down from the cliff and attacked the Axis. He banged Germany on the head and smacked Japan with his pot. The other Allies jumped down from the cliff. "Great, we caught them all!" America exclaimed. When they approached, Italy started crying and waving his white flag frantically.

Suddenly, the Allies and Axis saw The Bad Touch Trio out in the ocean. Prussia was carrying a limp figure in his arms while France and Spain were struggling with a screaming girl." "Let me the hell go, you bastards! I want to go home and eat my freaking red velvet cake! Let me go or I'll shove my foot so hard up your ass…" The Allies and Axis recognized that voice. It was…

"Sierra!" Italy screamed and ran toward the furious girl and hugged her. "Sierra, Sierra! You're back! I can't believe you are back! We thought you died then your sister came and she gave me a cat! Let's go eat make some pasta~ And let's go-"Suddenly, there was a rumbling sound and a canoe appeared out of nowhere and in it was…

"Grandpa Rome!" Italy and Sierra said together. The forgotten nation looked at the two people who called his name and smiled. "Oh, it's little Sierra and little Italy, who's all grown up now!" Italy nodded and smiled. "Yea! My balls just dropped recently and they are still sensitive.

Sierra raised her eyebrows. "Too much info, Italy. I could've gone the rest of my life without knowing that. Wait, what the hell is going on? Why am I talking to anime characters?" Sierra clutched her head. It was pounding like crazy and she started to cry. "Ow, ow it hurts."

In Prussia's arms, Jen started panting. "My head hurts. Ouch help me…Ahhhh!" Jen and Sierra both started screaming. Grandpa Rome grabbed Sierra and shook her. "Snap out of it, Sierra! Don't cry!"

"That it isn't going to help, you idiot! Get Sierra and Jen away from each other!" Prussia called out to Grandpa Rome. Grandpa Rome nodded and shrunk down to his regular size** (don't ask how he does that. He can just do it. Go with it.)**. He had Sierra in his arms. He ran up to the shore of the beach and ran toward the forest.

Alfred ran toward Jen and held her. She was panting and was burning up. Alfred wished that he remembered that Sierra and Jen couldn't be around each other. They both had the blood of the same countries so it would be hard for them to coexist.

Alfred and the rest of the countries knew that the two sisters couldn't be around each other anymore. They would be like Mother Africa and Kate. One would be the country, while the other one died or was sent to the Real World.

**A/N: I'm ending it here. If any of you guys like Black Butler I'm about to start writing my first fanfic on that. That's why I ended this here. So next chapter will hopefully be better. I like Grandpa Rome. **

**Hasta la Pasta~**

**Updated: April 20, 2012**


	7. Female Romano and another slow chapter

**A/N: Hi! Um, if any of y'all are into Black Butler check out my Black Butler fic, Volunteering My Soul. I'll be working on that for a bit and then taking a break from this story because I don't enjoy writing this story as much as I used too. Sorry :/**

**So enjoy~**

"I don't believe you bastards for one damn second!" Sierra yelled. After the Bad Touch Trio kidnapped us and we landed on the island, Germany had Sierra and I taken into the hospital in Germany, where I originally got my blood test done. Germany, for some strange reason, put Sierra and I into the same room.

For the past two hours, Iggy, Alfred, Germany, and Prussia have been trying to explain to Sierra about her past, but she doesn't believe them at all. I could tell they were tired and irritated. Sierra was complaining and cussing the nations out because she can't believe this is real.

"Sierra, you are the African American female version of Romano." I said. It was true. Now seeing her attitude she does act like Romano a lot. Sierra turned to face me and she glared daggers at me. "I don't act like Romano! Shut up, you cake eating bastard!" Her eyes widened then she sighed. "Wow, I really am like Romano. But, I still don't believe this B.S. about me being a country and America being my uncle! I just want to wake up from this horrible nightmare and go home."

"Sis, this isn't a dream. Everything they told you is true. Please understand." I tried to convince her, but she shook her head. "Nope. I don't believe you." Prussia growled with annoyance. I couldn't help but be annoyed too. My sister, who is 22, is acting like a 3 year old! I know I'll pout if I don't get what I want, but Sierra was acting ridiculous.

"Plus I'm supposed to get married next year and go on tour with a band and be their guitarist! They are paying me a lot of money! Now, I'll miss that opportunity completely. It's all you bastard's fault!" England's face turned red and he shouted at Sierra.

"Listen up, young lady. I know I raised you to be more respectable than this! I know you are angry and confused, but that doesn't mean that you get to be rude to everyone. So, you are grounded for the next two weeks and I don't want to hear any back talk. Do I make myself clear, Sierra Paige?" Sierra stared at England like he was on crack. Then Sierra said, "You can't ground me! I'm twenty-two! I'm an adult! I'm not getting grounded by an anime character!"

"Well, too bad. You are grounded. Now, sit here and when you are done acting like a baby and can talk like a reasonable adult, then come find me." With that said and done, England walked out of the room.

Alfred whistled. "That's my niece! Always making Iggy mad. Man, we had some good times." Sierra turned over in her bed and went to sleep. I felt bad for her.

"Hey, where's Mother Africa?" I asked. It was strange to see that she wasn't here. Germany shrugged. "Who knows what that woman is doing. She won't answer my calls at all. I'm going to try and call again. Come with me, Prussia." Germany and Prussia left the room. That just left me, my pissed off sister, and Alfred. Oh crap, this was awkward.

What am I supposed to say to him? Hey, I'm sorry for marrying some other dude, please don't hate me and let's be friends? No! Ugh, this really sucks.

"um… Jen?" Alfred asked. He looked nervous which was odd for someone like him. "Germany said that you can leave the hospital now if you want. Do you want to walk to the park with me? They have some pretty kick ass ice cream over there. We should really talk Jen."

Oh crap, I should've known this was coming. I smiled and said, "Ok!"

***In the Real World***

Larissa saw all the commotion outside. Everyone was shouting Jen and Sierra's name because they just jumped into the pond with the other nations. She really didn't care. She knew that things were finally being set into motion. The plan was simple really. Jen and Sierra would have to fight each other to earn their right as the country Sierra Leone. When one of them died, Kate will show up and kill the winner. Then Larissa would become a country like she always dreamed she would be.

Larissa didn't know how long Kate would be gone. It's been two years and she became nervous, but she remembered that she must complete her mom's duty. Killing Mother Africa's daughters is the only way to get even. Now, all Larissa had to do was find Kate and they could go to the Hetalia World. That could take a while, but Larissa didn't really care. She was going to become a country no matter what. No one would stop her.

***In the Hetalia World with Sierra and Iggy.)**

Iggy opened up the door and saw Sierra sitting up in her bed and Jen's bed was empty. "Where's Jen and America?" Iggy asked.

"She and America went to the park. I just woke up." Sierra yawned. She was so drained. Iggy fiddled with his fingers for a bit in the awkward silence that was between Iggy and Sierra. Finally, Sierra spoke. "Does Flying Mint Bunny still come and visit me when I'm afraid? I haven't seen it in years." Iggy was confused at first then he remembered. When Sierra was little and when she was afraid, Iggy told her that the Flying Mint Bunny would come see her when she was afraid. Iggy was actually surprised that she could see it for a few years.

Did this mean she remembered? Iggy realized he hadn't responded yet and he cleared his throat. "Um, I don't think he's seen you in a very long time. Have you been afraid recently?" Sierra nodded her head.

Another awkward silence filled the air between them until Iggy said, "I'm so sorry, Sierra Paige. I truly am." Iggy hugged Sierra. She still didn't remember a lot about her past, but she knew enough where her and Iggy shared a close bond.

**A/N: Awww so sweet! Uh oh what's Alfred going to say to Jen? Hint: It's not going to be good. So tragic I know. Oh by the way. I'm a beta reader now so if you want me to look at your work, then PM me! **

**Updated: April 23,2012. P.S. It's been one month since the Hunger Games came out. Haha awesome! :D I also got some Converse shoes today! I'm so happy! :D**


	8. Anything but HetaOni! Please!

**A/N: Yay! I found some inspiration for this story! I'm so glad! Anyway, this is going to combine HetaOni with my story. This is going to end arc one. A new plot twist will show up like always. This is probably going to be split up into two chapters anyway unless I can make it fit, but I doubt it. So enjoy~**

***(In the Real World*)**

It turns out her mother was in a broom closet all along. Larissa found Kate hiding in a broom closet. All this time, Larissa thought her mother was in the deep jungles of Africa, but instead she has been watching Jen and Sierra from afar. So, when Larissa went to go find the bathroom in the reception hall she found a broom closet and her mother stuffing her face with Red Velvet Cake.

Of course, Larissa was pissed off, but she eventually got over it.

"Mother, the Bad Touch Trio took Jen and Sierra to the Hetalia World. Does that mean…?"

Kate smiled sinisterly. "Oh yes. We can't waste time. Larissa, go find some water, like a tub or pool of water, so that we can go quickly. I need to do something very quickly." Larissa nodded and bid her mother goodbye. Larissa didn't really care what Kate was up to. She just wanted to become a country and she didn't care how she obtained it. Even if it meant killing her own sisters.

Then again she didn't care about them anyway.

***(In the Hetalia World with Alfred and Jen)***

"Here you go, Jen." Alfred handed me the cup of Vanilla ice cream and he sat down on the bench next to me. We were currently at the park, which was beautiful. Alfred and I were supposed to be talking, but he had this distance look in his eyes and I avoided looking at him. I imagined my reunion with him would be smoother and more pleasant, not awkward and quiet. Finally, not being able to bear the silence any longer, I asked, "A-are you mad at me for getting married, Al?" Alfred looked taken back by my question.

"Dude, of course I'm not! Heroes don't get jealous! Besides, you're happy now. That's all I ever wanted for you, Jen." He wanted me to be happy? "But I haven't been happy for these past two years! The only time I was happy was when I was with you, the countries and of course my husband. But I've basically been unhappy."

Alfred's blue eyes gazed down at me. I wanted to see him so badly, but now it really hurts to see him. Alfred put his hand in his pocket and retrieved the necklace that he gave me two years ago. I grabbed it and ran my hand over the 'A'.

"I decided I wouldn't wear this anymore after I got married, but I just couldn't stop looking at it and feeling guilty." I said quietly. Alfred just stared out into the distance like he hadn't even heard me then he said, "Well Jen, I'm sorry. I can't be with you. After you left I started seeing other people-"He broke off when he saw the expression on my face, which was a mix of anger and hurt.

"You did? How many girls?" I asked with my voice shaking from anger. Alfred directed his eyes away from and said, "I actually have been seeing this one girl for about 6 months now and I really like her."

Instead of exploding, I kept my cool and said, "Hey what does it matter? I got married so I have no reason to be upset or angry with you. I think it's great that you moved on." I got up, stuffed Alfred's necklace into my pocket and started walking away and I hoped that I could make it back to the hospital without crying. This was harder than I thought.

Alfred grabbed my hand he pulled me to him in a strong embrace. Then he tilted my head up and he was kissing me. I found myself kissing him back even though my mind kept saying 'Stop this! You will end up getting hurt.' I really didn't care. I loved Alfred and I'm pretty sure he loved me to. Then a wave of doubt hit me. Seth.

He was freaking out right now because his wife just got kidnapped by supposedly 'fictional characters'. And here I was, kissing Alfred as if nothing mattered. With much force, I pushed him away and I said, 'I'm sorry Al, but I'm still married. I don't think it's fair that I do this to Seth."

"Everyone loves the hero, Jen. Plus, he doesn't have to know about this."

"I can't do this to him, Alfred! You have a girlfriend anyway! Don't be stupid!

"Oh, I'm stupid? I'm not the one who was stupid enough to turn herself into a freaking country!" Alfred yelled. I stepped back. Alfred tried to reach for my hand again. "Wait Jen, I didn't mean to say that. It just came out. It isn't your fault-"

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have come here. We are hurting ourselves by seeing each other. I would say that stupid line 'We can still be friends', but I don't want to be even that." With that said, I walked away with a broken heart.

And how come this always happened with him?

***(A few hours later at the hospital)***

"Germany? Italy? Where are you guys taking me?" I asked. After my fight with Al, I went back to the hospital and I saw Sierra and Iggy getting reacquainted with each other again. It did make me a bit envious, but I simply walked around the outside of the hospital. Italy and Germany found me and said they needed to show me something cool even though the sun was about to set. I didn't like to be out past dark too long.

"Ve~ Jen! We heard you and America had a fight, so we want to show you something cool! Ah, there it is!" We arrived at a mansion that looked familiar. Oh! This was the haunted mansion from HetaOni! Oh crap…

"Um… Why are you showing me this?" I asked. Germany cleared his throat and said, "We wanted to show you that this mansion really wasn't haunted. Plus, we thought it would take things off your mind. Now let's go in and we'll show you around." Germany grabbed my hand and dragged me into the mansion.

Once we got inside, the doors closed. I watched the HetaOni vids on Youtube and I know how creepy and bloody this gets! That alien/monster thing still freaked me out. There was a stairwell in front of us and hallways going to the left and right.

I followed Italy and Germany to the left and we came to a big wooden door. Italy opened it and led us in. As soon as we got in, the door shut. What is up with this mansion and it shutting doors by itself?

"Good job, Italy and Germany. You brought my favorite step daughter." Oh my God, it couldn't be her. Sure enough there was Kate and Larissa standing in the middle of the room.

"Italy and Germany you betrayed me! How could you?" I screamed at the two nations who I thought I could trust. Kate just burst out laughing. "I have control over their minds. They don't know what they are doing. Now, let's get started." Kate pulled out a knife and started walking towards me.

I backed up against the locked doors and trembled. What could I do? Was it all going to end here? Larissa just stood there staring at me like she didn't even care that I was about to die. I knew this was my fault. I guess I truly deserved to die.

I shut my eyes and let the darkness over take me. Suddenly, I heard a gunshot. I opened my eyes and saw Germany holding his pistol. He shot Kate in the hand and she dropped the knife.

Germany smirked. "You don't really think we'd be under your control for long, did you? The only reason we did what you said is because we are going to kill you and end this once and for all." Italy pulled out his rocket launcher ( the one I got him for Christmas) and cheered. "Yay! Let's do it, Germany!"

**A/N: I'm glad I finally got this done! Anyway, I'm about to watch Dear John. I hope the movie is good :D I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and remember to review. Thank you! **

**Updated: April 27, 2012**


	9. Back to where I came end of Arc One

**A/N: Ok this chapter is ending the first arc and we will go into the second arc which I think will be interesting. This chapter will be in Larissa's POV most of the time until the end. Enjoy~ Oh btw, I posted a new fanfic. xD it's called Dear Gilbert, and it's a PruCan fic if you guys are interested. **

**Scott: Did you forget about me?**

**Get out! You're in my Black Butler fic, so leave!**

**Scott: You break my heart, Sierra. You truly do.**

**-_- arsehole. **

Larissa stared at the two countries with shock. How could this happen? Kate's spells were always right and lasted for a long time, but she just casted the mind control spell a hour ago. Could it be Kate's power was weakening? Larissa did notice that her magic has gotten very strong in the past two years.

Kate was glaring at the two countries and she said, "You are always meddling into my plans Germany. Why can't you just leave me alone?" Germany smirked and said, "We can't leave you alone. You almost killed Jen and Sierra more than once now. These are your nieces and your selfish desires make you want to hurt them. Especially one of them that doesn't even know who or what she is. I just want to end this so we can get on with our lives. "

Italy aimed the rocket launcher. "Plus, I could never find France so this is the first time I'm using this. It makes my heart go yay!" Larissa knew she needed to do something quick. Suddenly, the door opened and Jen ran out. Kate looked at Larissa with a frustrated look on her face.

"Go fetch Jen then kill her. You understand?" Kate said. Larissa nodded. "Yes mother, I understand." Kate handed her daughter a knife and Larissa went after Jen. The hallways were empty and she knew Jen must have been hiding in one of the many rooms in this mansion. Overhead, Larissa heard a door slam and she knew Jen was upstairs.

Larissa went up the stairs and she looked at the rooms on either sides of the hallway. Larissa knew how to find Jen. She closed her eyes and said in Swahili, "_Nipe mbele_( Give me the sight)." Larissa opened her eyes and she could see through each of the rooms now. All the rooms on the right were empty, but the fifth door on the left side of the hall she found Jen hiding in a closet.

It was pathetic really. She was a country and she was afraid. Jen didn't have any magic except for her healing abilities, but that didn't really count. Jen wasn't trained like Sierra and she had been. Larissa opened up the door to where Jen was hiding. Larissa looked around the room. There was a table, a bed, and a closet. On the table there was a piece of cloth which Larissa grabbed. She could use it to gag Jen later. She knew Jen was in the closet, but she could trick her after all.

After a minute, Larissa left the room and waited outside the room for Jen to come out. Eventually, Jen came out and Larissa ambushed her. She grabbed Jen by the hair and pulled her down. She then pulled out the piece of cloth and gagged Jen with it. Larissa started laughing. "Did you really think I would be stupid enough to not know that you were there?" Jen kicked, screamed, and thrashed, but Larissa wouldn't budge. She dragged the poor girl by her hair until they reached the bathroom.

Larissa, who was still holding on to Jen's hair, turned the faucet on and let the tub fill up. After the pool filled up, Larissa chanted the spell to get to the Real World. She held Jen up to the tub and plunged the knife down into her stomach. Jen let out a muffled cry and tears poured down her face. "Now, don't cry Jen. I'm sending you to the Real World that's all. You won't survive long with that wound to the stomach. Go back to the Real World, Janessa!" Larissa shoved Jen back into the pool and she disappeared.

Larissa didn't know where she sent Jen, but she would die eventually. That problem was taken care of. Now, Kate had to kill Sierra and Mother Africa then their goal would be complete at last.

Larissa went back downstairs and told them the bad news. Jen was dead. Italy cried while Germany glared at Kate and Larissa. Germany tried to hit Kate again with his pistol, but the bullet would never hit her. It would always hit the wall which is weird because Germany has perfect aim all the time.

Germany knew they had to get out. He grabbed Italy and they ran from the mansion. Once they got away from the mansion, Germany let Italy cry on his shoulder. They knew they had to get back to the others and tell them the bad news.

***( Back at the hospital with Sierra, Iggy, and Alfred)***

Sierra's head started hurting again. It hurt more than ever. It especially didn't help since America and England were fighting.

"What do you mean you she ran off? We have to find her idiot America!"

"She couldn't have gotten far plus I don't think she would want to see me."

Sierra wasn't getting any better. Something bad has happened to Jen. She wasn't here. Was she… dead? No, that couldn't be possible. Sierra didn't want to believe her little sister was dead. It couldn't be possible. Then again she was interacting with anime characters, so anything was possible.

A knock sounded on the door and Germany opened up the door with a look of grief on his face. "I have some bad news to tell you."

***(In the Real World)***

"Get up young country. Get up." A raspy voice said. "I fixed your wound get up, right now!"

…

Cold water splashed all over my body. "Ahh! What the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed. Huh? Where the hell am I? I was on the ground and was surrounded by trees. In front of me was a tall woman with long gray hair that was in a ponytail. She had on red robes that had all these cool color patterns on it. Her face had wrinkles in them. "Stand up." She commanded.

I stood up. In a quick move the old hag ( yes I'm calling her that.) slapped me across the face. "You old bitch! What was that for?" I screamed. She slapped me again.

"You will not speak to me in that way. Now, take out your contacts. I want to see your eyes." How did she know I had contacts? I guess I never did explain, but Mother Africa, before she left for the Hetalia World, gave me colored contacts so no one could see my purple eyes. I even forgot I had them in.

I pulled out my contacts which were dry. My eyes felt dry too and my eyes started watering. The old hag snorted and walked back to the hut into the distance. "Come now, young country. It's time for your training."

Training? Just who is this woman?

_**End of Arc One**_

**A/N: Ok, I saw on Youtube the last trailer for Hetalia. They won't make anymore. I'm so sad! It was a good four seasons. **

**RECAP: Jen and Prussia come to the Real World to protect Sierra. Jen finds out about how her and Sierra can't coexist. Kate shows up and stabs Prussia and Sierra, but she saves their lives. Mother Africa and Russia come to save the day and Jen isn't allowed back into the Hetalia World. D: 2 years pass and Jen is getting married. The Bad Touch Trio objects to the wedding, which was hilarious xD. Then they kidnap Jen and Sierra and take them to the Axis Power's Island, where they start freaking out. Grandpa Rome helps out( we will see more of him later ;)). They are brought to the hospital where Sierra starts acting like Romano. Jen and Alfred have a fight. Germany and Italy lure Jen to the HetaOni mansion where Kate and Larissa are hiding. Larissa stabs Jen and sends her back to the Real World where she meets a mysterious person. Germany breaks the bad news about Jen's 'death' to Alfred, Iggy, and Sierra. **

**Updated: April 29, 2012. **


	10. We are the same

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to the second part of Our Worlds, Now Divided. I might change the summary. Anyway, it's been four months since I started watching Hetalia! I started it on January 2, 2012. Oh the memories! :3 Enjoy and thanks for the reviews. Let's get to twenty shall we and I'll post a surprise ;) **

***(Some point in the future)***

"Wow, they are making a ton of progress, don't ya think?" I said. I was currently watching Sierra and Mother Africa train. It made me so mad to think that Mother Africa would help Sierra kill me. This just got very interesting.

I don't have time to worry about Sierra though. I had to worry about Kate first of all. She was the first priority. Kate was planning to destroy the countries. I wouldn't let that happen. I had to save her.

"Stop it, Janessa. We need to go back. Are you ready?" the old woman asked me. See, we actually get along now so I don't call her an old hag now. Yay for friendship!

"Yea, let's go." We began walking away then I remembered something that I've been meaning to ask her for a long time. "What's your name?" I asked quietly. The old woman stopped walking and turned to face me. She flashed me a small smile and said, "Come now, Janessa. Surely you had to have figured out who I am by now."

I racked my brain for the answer and instantly I remembered. I've known her before. I've met her, but how could I forget? "Oh you are-"I was cut off my by the old woman putting a finger up to her lips. "Shh. Don't go spreading the news around, young country." I chuckled a bit and we continued walking so we could continue my training.

***(Back to Present Day in the Hetalia World)***

"How could she be dead? That's impossible!" Sierra yelled. Germany had just come in and broke the news to everyone Jen was dead. Iggy and Alfred had tears in their eyes, but they wouldn't come out. Sierra couldn't believe her sister was dead. It couldn't be possible! This was some insane dream that she planned to wake up very soon!

Germany nodded his head. "She is dead." Sierra shook her head. "No, I want to see a body!" she screamed.

"There is no body because Jen isn't here." A voice said. Everyone turned to the source of the voice and they saw Bernie, Toris and Mother Africa standing in the doorway. A look of grief was plastered on Bernie's face and Toris was crying. "J-Jen…" Toris mumbled.

"Jen's body isn't here. I suspect that they killed her and moved her body elsewhere. I don't where, but she is no longer in this world." Mother Africa said. "W-well maybe she's in the Real World!" Alfred said. That had to be the reason why.

Mother Africa, for the millionth time, shook her head and tried to reason with everyone that Jen was dead. Alfred felt tremendous guilt regarding Jen. The last time he saw her is that he yelled at her and she said she didn't want to be friends with him. He should've ran after Jen, but he was so angry that he couldn't think straight. It made him angry at himself for being so stupid. He should've protected Jen. He failed to protect Sierra and Jen.

He hadn't felt this bad since 9/11 happened. The guilt was weighing him down. If he only had one more chance… one more chance…

***(In the Real World)***

"What's your name, young country?" the old hag asked. We were inside her hut and she made me dinner, which didn't look too edible to me, and she asked me questions. "Jen." I said.

The old hag studied me for a few seconds and she said, "Ok, Janessa, do you know why you are in so much trouble?" she asked. I growled once again and said, "I guess it's because I turned myself into a country and ruined everyone's life. Now, my sister and I have to fight to the death." The old hag just stared at me with a blank expression on her face then she sighed.

"That's exactly why, young country. I'm going to train you so you can be ready. I want you to at least try to win."

"But I don't want to win! I can't kill my sister!" I protested. "And just who are you anyway?"

The old hag smirked and said, "You'll find out soon enough. But there is something you should know. Kate is planning to do something bad to the countries. It's for revenge. She is getting out of control.

First her revenge was centered on Mother Africa and Sierra. Now, it has moved to you and the countries. I'm not sure what she intends to do, but I need you to stop her. But please, young country," she grabbed on to my arm and shook it. "Please don't kill her. We need to help her, please."

She started shaking uncontrollably and started coughing up blood. "Please, put me in bed." Her voice was so hoarse. I helped her out of her chair and helped her into bed, which was just a simple cot. I put the blankets around her and she ordered me to leave. I left the hut without saying a word. What was Kate planning to do to us? Maybe Kate has felt such hatred that she's finally going to take care of us. Why did that old hag ask me to save her? Kate could be insane and driven by revenge. Kate, in a weird way, was like Saskue from Naruto! Innocent then turned evil with revenge against the one's that destroyed you.

I was beginning to feel bad for her a bit. Sure, she was a complete bitch, but I knew I needed to help her. In a way I could see myself in Kate's shoes and living in Sierra's shadow, who would be Mother Africa. What was their relationship in the past? Were they close or did they hate each other. Ugh! So many questions, but no freaking answers!

When that old woman gets better, I'll ask her to tell me more and I'm more than willing to train now. I'm determined.

I could do this!

But something keeps nagging at me at the back of my head. Kate and I aren't so different. Maybe we truly are the _same._

**A/N: This chapter would be longer, but I had a bad day and I can't focus to write this chapter. Sorry :/ Anyway, review and what not. Next chapter should be up this weekend!**

**Updated: May 2, 2012 Happy Hetalia Day( for me anyway xD) **


	11. another plot twist!

**A/N: In this chapter there shall be a plot twist because I'm awesome like that! I'm the queen of plot twists! And I found it hilarious that I promised a surprise for twenty reviews and I got them O_o I don't know what the surprise will be xD I'll come up with something I do have an idea that includes Russia, but I have to plan it out first. ^.^**

**Oh and today is my dog, Malachi's, birthday! He's one year old, but he's still an idiot. :/ **

**Enjoy~ **

"Stop joshing me, old hag! I can't be in the Real World. That means three days have passed since I disappeared from my wedding!" I yelled. It was the next day, around noon, and the old woman just broke the news that I was in the Real World. This was bad. I mean really really bad! My dad and Seth were freaking out! I wanted to leave this stupid place and go to Seth right now, but I knew I had a duty first.

"Tell me, please. I've had speculations and I need to know if they are true? Did Kate turn herself into a country like I did?" I asked nervously. The old woman's eyes filled with shock and she nodded. "Yes, she did. I'm pretty sure you did it for an unselfish reason, but Kate was always weak and she wanted power. So, she turned herself into a country."

I gasped even though I knew that was probably right. I was hoping it was wrong. "So, she's not completely evil is she?" the old woman shook her head. "She actually took Mother Africa's blood and went to Germania to get the operation done. I'm pretty sure you know the rest of the story, young country."

Everything seemed to fall into place now. I understood now. I remember two years ago when I had to take those pills because 'Sierra Leone' would come out and take over me. That is what happened to Kate. The Kate I knew, since I was a little girl, wasn't the real her. The real Kate was probably inside her somewhere. Would the same thing happen to me? Would I be like Kate and be consumed by Sierra Leone and turn evil?

The thought scared me very much. I didn't want to be like Kate at all. That is why this old woman is trying to prepare me for when I faced Kate. I needed to save her. "So, how will I save Kate?" I asked.

The old woman smiled and said, "We will begin your training today. I have this book for you that tells you what spells you need to know and how to defend yourself. This will also help you save Kate." She handed me a big brown book. It looked very ancient, but I didn't complain and I instead opened up and began reading. For some reason, I could read Swahili now. Maybe I could've always read it, but never knew it.

I skimmed to the book and found an interesting passage that might help Kate. '_To save someone from themselves you must save yourself first. To save that someone you must know them, feel them, and connect with them. Only two souls know each other.'_

"Um, what does this passage mean?" I asked the old woman, but I looked up to see she wasn't there. I got up and walked back to the hut and it was empty. Huh, that's strange. I exited the house and I heard someone yell, "I'm up here!" I looked up and saw the old woman in a tree. How did she get up there so fast?

"Hey come back here! I need to ask you something important, dammit!" I screamed. The old hag just laughed at me. "Come up here and I'll tell you what you need to know." Ugh, this was infuriating! Why was she playing games with me? I could climb trees, but not one this tall. I went up to the base of the tree and I began to climb.

***( In the Hetalia World)***

"Sierra, honey, we need to begin your training immediately." Mother Africa told her daughter. Sierra shook her head. She has been in the hospital for three days and she found out her only sister died. She wasn't thinking about training. She longed to go home and pick up the guitar and jam out. She also wanted to watch anime so she wouldn't die of boredom, but that didn't seem likely either.

To be honest, she still didn't believe that she was a country and that she lived with England all her life. But the memories were slowly coming back. She could hear Iggy singing her songs and telling her old folk tales. Sierra knew those memories were real.

Could she really be a country? She wished she wasn't, but she couldn't control that. Sierra had to take responsibility of her country. It was the only thing to do. Sierra sighed and she gave in.

"Fine then, I'll train. But you have to give me my memories back. They are mine and it wasn't you or England's right to take away something precious from me." Mother Africa looked at her daughter with shock.

"N-no! WE took your memories for a reason, Sierra Leone."

Sierra cast a deathly glare at Mother Africa and said, "My name is Sierra McGee. I'm not Sierra Leone! Don't you ever call me that again!" Sierra yelled at her mother. She was a country, but she didn't want to be treated and called one. In her eyes, she was a human first and a country second.

Mother Africa looked at her daughter. She couldn't help but be proud of her. 'My little baby is growing up.' She thought. "Sierra, I think you should know my story about how I became Mother Africa."

***( In the Real World)***

I laid on the ground and I was panting and sweating. For the past 3 hours I've been trying to climb that damn tree, but to no avail. The old hag was laughing her old wrinkly, crusty butt off (**A/N: XD I'm too funny sometimes) **like a fail. The old hag jumped down and landed right next to me and she chuckled in amusement.

"While you are resting young country I shall tell you the story about Mother Africa and Kate." I cringed and asked, "Do I really want to know that story?"

The old hag chuckled again. "Yes, you do."

**A/N: Yay, I finished this chapter! I listened to that song Eyes Open by Taylor Swift so it gave me the inspiration for this chapter! Plus I got a new Alex Rider book! I was so happy! I can't wait to read it! The next chapter won't be in Jen or Sierra's POV, but instead Kate's. it'll switch to Mother Africa's POV at some point, but whatever. I'll figure it out. So I have the surprise planned out and it'll be up soon! Thanks for the reviews peeps. Now I'm going to go watch the Kentucky Derby! :D**

**Updated: May 5, 2012 **


	12. The past part 1

**A/N: Ok, I'm not going to update this story as much anymore because I want to focus more on my other stories and I've focused too much on this story. So this will be on a tiny hiatus, but it'll come back soon but this will be the last update for a while. Sorry :/**

**Anyway for this chapter this is what is up**

**Mother Africa: Sabir(Patience)**

**Kate: Sankofa( means one must return to the past in order to move forward.)**

**Mother Africa is twenty and Kate is nine. **

***( A really long time ago)***

"Sabir! Sabir, where are you?" I yelled. I was running across the plains as I looked for my older sister, Sabir. The medicine lady in our village said she was off practicing magic. That's all she ever did now. It was quiet annoying, but the medince lady said I could learn magic when I turned ten. Then I'd top Sabir and be stronger than her! Yes, I am jealous of my older sister, but I still love her. I just want to become stronger than her and prove my worth.

People in the village always tell me how great Sabir is and how I should model after her. It's annoying actually. I may have my faults and can't stay out of trouble and I'm a little clumsy, but that doesn't matter! When I learn magic then people will respect me and stop telling me to be like my sister.

I went through a thick area of trees. I could hear a tiny stream running and I heard frogs croaking. I heard voices coming in front of me. I walked a few more paces and I came to a clearing where Sabir is. She had her eyes closed and her arms out in front of her. She was murmuring to herself. She was obviously practicing her magic again.

Then she yelled, "_Kupita Kati_( Pass Out)!" My knees buckled and I suddenly pased out.

"Sankofa, please wake up. Sister please wake up." A voice called out to me. I slowly openeed my eyes and I saw Sabir staring at me with concern and anger in her eyes. "What were you doing watching me practice, huh?" Sabir asked angrily.

"I-I was j-just looking for you, that's all." I stuttered. My sister was making me really nervous. She never yelled at me like that before.

"Well, dont next time! You know I'm busy practicing my magic! It's very dangerous and you shouldnt be here in the first place." Sabir yanked me up by my arm and dragged me out of the clearing.

"Ow, Sabir that really hurts. Please let go." I whimpered. She let go of my arm and we were silent the rest of the walk back to the village. We went into our little hut and went to sleep on our mats. We didn't have parents. One day, Sabir and I just appeared in this village with no memory at all. We have just always been here.

I wonder if we had any parents or relatives. It's just me and Sabir. It'll always be the two of us I guess. But I feel different from everyone else. When I'm around other people in the village I think differently and act that way too. Adults say I'm rebelious, but I think I'm something more.

***( 15 years later)***

"Battle?" I asked and I have just been summoned to Germania. I'm twenty four now and my sister is thirty five. My magic is very strong, but not strong enough. Sabir's magic is superb as always.

"Yes. One of you two will become Mother Africa. We have to conduct a blood test on you and make sure you two are the chosen ones. In the end, there will be a battle to the death to see who will become Mother Africa." Germania said.

"Why can't both of us become Mother Africa?" I asked. This really didnt make any sense at all. Why was this happening?" Sabir shushed me and shot me a angry glare. Well, someone is on there period.

"You won't be able to coexist. Someone needs to take care of the African countries and have them expand. We need a strong leader to lead Africa and it's one of you. You dont remember your parents, right? That is because you were meant to be a Mother of Africa. That's what happened with me and that idiot Rome. We were just here." Germania explained. So this is why Sabir and I didn't remember our pass lives. We never had any.

Sabir stood up. "Well, it looks like I'll have to step up to the plate and accept my duty as Mother Africa."

A chill went down my spine. She was intent on killing me? No, I didn't want to die! My sister wouldn't kill me, would she? But here Sabir was. Standing up with a cocky smirk on her face. She wanted to win even if it meant killing me.

I stood up too. "Yea! I'll step up to the plate also. I won't loose!"

If only I knew how wrong I was. If I knew that this would cost me my freedom.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for making it short! I got very lazy! I'm running in a track meet tomorrow so I need to go to bed. I hope I win! Anyway, today I made a page called The Squax so go check that out xD **

**Updated: May 9, 2012**


	13. It all began with beer

**A/N: Ok, this isn't really an update, but the surprise for getting to 20 reviews. I was going to the store with my dad to get some red velvet cake for Mother's Day when this idea hit me! Then I figured out the rest of the story! I don't know how long it will take, but it's getting there. Next chapter I'll continue the past with Kate and Mother Africa then I'll continue with the plot! Just stay with me and remember to review! Thanks **

**Oh yes! The manga started in 2010, but I mixed up the years a lot. The web comic started in 2006. Sorry about that. I may correct it later but just go with it. **

***( Hetalia World 2006)***

"I-I don't know guys. Are you sure we should do this?" Japan asked nervously. They were at the World Meeting and Prussia, who wasn't supposed to be there in the first place, gave everyone beer. All the countries were out of their minds. Even Switzerland was running around the room without any pants and it exposed his Hello Kitty underwear, which China wanted to take for himself.

"Come on dude! You gotta do it! Don't you wanna make kids happy all over the world? Do it for the kids, Japan!" America said.

"Yeah, Japan! Don't be a bitch! Just do it!" Germany yelled. Italy was in the corner of the meeting room, passed out. France was trying to do inappropriate things to England, but he was too busy spouting profanities at Russia who didn't seem to notice.

Everyone one was trying to convince Japan to make an anime series about themselves and take it to the Real World. Japan didn't think it would be a good idea, but it would be cool to have an anime series about them.

"Well, I don't know…" Japan said, but America spoke up louder this time. "People need to know the hero! So make the call to your personal artists! I want web comics, manga, and anime series all about us! It'll be so freaking awesome!" America let out a huge burp and he passed out. Germany loomed over Japan and held his pistol in Japan's face. "Do it now!"

Japan nervously took out his cell phone and began to call his personal artists. "Um, hello?"

***( in the Real World 2006)***

**Hetalia World: 2010**

Sierra was walking down the sidewalk when her friend, Tony, stopped her. "Hey Sierra, look at this manga I got today. It's called Hetalia Axis Powers." Sierra examined the cover and gasped. On the cover were Italy, Germany, and Japan. Why were they on the cover of manga?

"Tony, can I borrow this? I love reading new manga." Tony smiled. "You can have it. I have another one anyway. Bye Sierra, I'll see ya tomorrow." Tony waved and walked of down the sidewalk. Sierra examined the manga and kept walking. She was fuming today because her mom made her go back to the Real World to say the final goodbyes to her friends. No time had passed at all, but it was weird being back here again. Here, in the Real World, it was 2006( the year she left the Real World) while in the Hetalia World it was 2010. She was still a ninth grader and it was quiet irritating really. She was beginning college in the Hetalia World. Now thinking about it, she loved the Hetalia World more than the Real World.

She flipped through the manga and examined all the funny pictures. By the time she got home, her insides were burning! This was so funny, but why did her uncles ( she refers to the other countries as her uncles) have a manga named after them? It was really weird.

She became very tired and sleepy. She announced to her dad, Kate, and Janessa she was going to take a nap, but instead she went up to her bathroom and ran the water in the tub. '_It may be the last time I see my family and friends, but I have a duty to take on as a country!'_

Sierra knew she would visit again, but she had to step up to the plate! She chanted the words to get to the Hetalia World. She knew them by heart now.

A few minutes later she found herself back in Iggy's house where her room was. He was in the kitchen cooking. Oh, she didn't feel good already. "Hey Iggy!" Sierra said. "What's this?" She handed Iggy the Hetalia manga. Iggy's eyes widened in shock and he said, "Well, a few years ago, Prussia got all of us extremely drunk and he, Germany, and America forced Japan to make a anime series, manga, and web comic about us." Iggy sighed in frustration. "I take it its popular?"

Sierra nodded her head. "Yep, my friend gave it to me. You know this may be the last time I see him." She said sadly. Iggy wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug. Suddenly, a burning smell hit her nose.

"Iggy, your food is on fire, you git!" Iggy let go of Sierra and ran to put out the smoke. Sierra only laughed and went back to her room. She would have to show the others this later on! She knew Uncle Alfred would go into one of his 'I'm a hero and better than everyone else!' rant then he would complain about why he wasn't on the front cover.

Sierra wanted to see Uncle Kiku's reaction to the manga as well. Maybe he would have a spaz attack like last time she showed/told him something shocking.

Sierra then heard shouts coming from the living room and Iggy's profanities filling the air. She ran out of the room and gaped in shock at the scene before her. A nude Switzerland was lying on the couch with his butt up in the air and China had in his hand pink Hello Kitty underwear.

"I've got it at last!" China yelled. Iggy and Sierra exchanged looks and they face palmed. Sierra went back into her room to listen to the Eagles on her Ipod and Iggy went back to cooking, ignoring the fact that there was a nude country on their couch and another country obsessing over Hello Kitty underwear.

Yep, just a normal day in the Hetalia World for Sierra.

**A/N: Ok, it'll go back to the actual story line next chapter. I'll have to upload it this weekend or next week. Next week is finals and the last day of school! I'm so excited! High School here I come! :D **

**Updated: May 14, 2012**


	14. The past part 2

**A/N: Ok this is the last past segment and it'll go back to the other plot line. I finally figured out the end of this story! I want to finish this real quick then I'll make a spinoff of this story and put the Prequel back up( which will be back up on May 25****th****.) I seriously can't wait to start the spinoff series! It'll be hilarious! **

**And updates will be more frequent now because I'll be going home early after finals. Like today for example :D So more writing time!**

"Germania, I feel funny. After you injected me with my sister's blood, I've been sick. Then you summon me and my sister here again and tell us that we have to battle to the death! What's going on here?" I asked panicked.

A few weeks before Sabir and I came here, Germania personally summoned me and made me take a blood test. He injected me with my sister's blood and I haven't been feeling the best. He said he was experimenting.

How did he even get Sabir's blood? Germania was always kind of creepy to me, but I didn't know he was that freakish! Germania just chuckled.

"I told you, Sankofa, it is just an experiment. If you begin to have some side effects let me know. In the meantime, take this." Germania handed me a small brown book. "What's this?" I asked puzzled.

Germania just smirked. "Have you studied about the two worlds, Sankofa?" I nodded and he continued. "With your magic you can travel between two worlds. In this world, the countries look human enough, correct? Well, in this other world, the countries are mere pieces of land and nothing more. I sent that idiot Rome to go check it out. You and your sister are to both learn this spell. My magicians aren't that powerful so I need you two to complete the task for me. Now leave my sight, Sankofa."

I growled. How dare he use me and my sister like this? We had to stay here for the next few days to get our blood test done. I have a bad feeling about this already.

***( A few weeks later)***

"I learned it! I know the spell to the other world!" I squealed with delight. I tweaked it a bit. The spell I used had to be used over water, but it's still amazing! I finally beat Sabir. I slowly felt my power increase now. Maybe I'll truly beat Sabir. I refuse to die. Germania still kept my sister and I under lock and key. He wants to keep an eye on us for some reason.

I was currently out in the field next to Germania's palace. I was by his beautiful lake. I decided I would jump into the lake and get Rome back because he hadn't come back yet. I hoped he didn't get captured by his own people.

I slowly chanted the words to the other world. The water soon began to bubble and I jumped in. I swam down to the bottom of the lake and I felt myself turn upside. I suddenly found myself going back up to the surface of the lake. Hadn't I just been swimming down a minute ago? I broke through the surface of the lake and I saw tall white buildings looming in front of me.

Woah, so this was the other world? Amazing! I walked out of the lake and ringed my dress out. The people were staring and pointing at me. I guess it was odd to see an African woman in… where was I again? Oh right! I'm looking for Rome. I guess I must be in Germania then.

"Hey wench, what are you doing here? This is a private area!" A rough voice said. I turned around and I saw two guards heavily armed guards approaching me. They looked really scary actually. I wonder if my magic works here…

"I just got lost while looking for my friend." I replied. "Have you seen a man with brown hair and brown eyes? He's very loud and not that smart at all."

The guards laughed. "Yeah, we did see a fellow like that. He's about to be fed to the lions." One of the guards pointed to the right and I saw a huge coliseum. "He should be there right now. It'll be quite a show!" The guards started to laugh.

I heard a loud scream pierce the air. I better get Rome fast! I ran toward the coliseum as fast as I could go. I came up to the open gates and entered. I found myself up in the stands staring down at a screaming and crying Rome. There were two lions circling him.

I bounded down the steps, jumped over the wall and landed in the ring. Rome smiled when he saw me. "Oh, Sankofa! You came to rescue me! I love you!" I rolled my eyes.

The lions were now looking at me with lust in their eyes. I grabbed Rome by the hand and helped him stand up. He looked pretty beat up actually. "Rome, I'm about to transport us out of here. I'll get you back to Germania safe and sound." I told him. Rome smiled and continued to thank me. Dammit, what was the spell to transport someone? Jeez, some magician I turned out to be. All of a sudden, my head started pounding like crazy. I staggered a bit, but Rome caught me. I could hear his frantic voice, but it only came out in mumbles.

What is happening to me?

_Accept it. Accept it. _Accept what? Was this a side effect from that blood test? A laugh erupted from me. It wasn't my laugh though. I saw myself grab Rome and throw him over my shoulder. I started running, but I soon realized that I had no control over my body.

I was trapped inside my own body. I jumped back over the wall and I ran up the steps. People were jeering and yelling at me. Guards were coming after me fiercely. Some even threw there spears at me. My body was quick and nimble though. I exited the coliseum and ran back to the lake and jumped in. Rome was squirming in my grasp.

I needed to gain control of my body again, but I felt so weak. I wanted to go home and make all of this go away. I didn't want to fight to the death or take a blood test. I especially didn't want to go to back to the other world!

Finally, we broke the surface and I saw an angry Germania and Sabir looking down on me. Rome scrambled out of my grasp and hugged Germania. I got out of the lake and came face to face to Sabir as we glared daggers at one another. A tense silence hung between us.

"Tomorrow, we are going back to Africa. I'll kill you Sabir and I'll become Mother Africa." I said. I wanted to scream so badly that this wasn't me! I would never say that to Sabir. She did aggravate me at times, but I would never kill her. I just want to be strong like her.

Germania sent me a smirk and said, "Well, it's decided. You two can go back to Africa and let this matter be settled. Whoever wins must come back to me. Germania began to walk away and I heard him say his final words to me. "Good job, Sankofa. I knew you could make a spell to the other world better than my own magicians." Rome looked at me with worry in his eyes then he quickly caught up with Germania.

It was just me and Sabir now. Couldn't Sabir tell that something was wrong with me? We're sisters! She should know me well enough. Sabir turned her back on me and walked away. Not a single word goodbye. I bet Germania knew that this would happen. I was just an experiment to him!

I walked back up to my room in Germania's palace and I reached under the bed. There was the small book that Germania had given me. I knew what it was for. I heard the voice inside my head say, _"It keeps both of these worlds connected, right? This single book that could destroy this world and the other world and you have it right here in your hands. I'll hide it, but you are my prisoner Sankofa. I control you now." _

The voice faded and I knew that things would get worse from here on out.

***( In Africa)***

"Damn you, Sabir! Just kill me right now and get it over with!" I screamed. I lost the battle. In the end, Sabir was better than me. We were both bloody and our dresses were torn. This battle had lasted for several hours. The only thing I could do was stand there and watch my body, which I know longer controlled, get beaten.

Sabir was over me now about to finish me off, but she hesitated. Sabir chuckled and said, "Kill you? Sankofa, you are my sister. I won't kill you. I'll send you to the other world. We cannot coexist anymore. Go find water and go to the other world. You are not to come back here. If you do come back here, I refuse to spare your life and show you mercy and pity."

Anger raged through me. How could she be so cruel? If I was killed, then I would be free! Will I always remain a prisoner to this thing that controls me? I stood up on my wobbly legs and took a few steps forward before looking back at Sabir's blood striken face.

"Good luck, Mother Africa." I said. I don't know how long I walked until I found water, but I knew one thing that was going to happen. Sabir would pay. Her countries would pay. Germania and Rome would pay. I'll be back for that book. It's the key to keeping these worlds together.

I'll be sure to break it permanently.

**A/N: 6 pages? Holy crap this took me forever to type! Good thing I got home early :D So I hope you enjoyed and everything. How about you review for poor Sankofa? She's a prisoner! It'll make her happy if you review! And I'll be posting a preview for my spin off series! Yay! Thanks for reading! I'm about to start the next chapter which will be epic! :D**

**Updated: May 22, 2012**


	15. It holds us together

**A/N: We are finally back to the plot of the story! So yay! I'll be posting a spin off soon and the prequel( again). I really want to finish this story now. It'll have a few more chapters then I'll be done! Finally! Now, let's get on with the show. I've been wanting to write this stinking chapter since Mother's Day!**

"So, where is this book?" I asked. The old woman had just finished telling the story about Mother Africa and Kate. I understood now. Kate was a prisoner. Well, her name is Sankofa but it's weird to call her that. Would the same thing happen to me? Would I be taken over and taken prisoner inside my own body like Kate was?

"Child, I'm not sure. I am just here to help you. Kate will be coming back here for that book to divide our worlds. There will be big consequences. After separating our worlds, she may go and destroy the countries. Either way, she needs to be stopped. That book holds the two worlds together. Janessa Goode, will you help me?"

The old woman's eyes were filled with guilt and sorrow. She was begging me to help her! I wanted to save the two worlds, but I also have to worry about Sierra too. Looks like she'll have to wait.

"Sure. I'll do what I can."

***( 3 months later)***

"Wow, they are making a ton of progress, don't ya think?" I said. I was currently watching Sierra and Mother Africa train. It made me so mad to think that Mother Africa would help Sierra kill me. This just got very interesting.

I don't have time to worry about Sierra though. I had to worry about Kate first of all. She was the first priority. Kate was planning to destroy the countries. I wouldn't let that happen. I had to save her.

"Stop it, Janessa. We need to go back. Are you ready?" the old woman asked me. See, we actually get along now so I don't call her an old hag now. Yay for friendship!

"Yea, let's go." We began walking away then I remembered something that I've been meaning to ask her for a long time. "What's your name?" I asked quietly. The old woman stopped walking and turned to face me. She flashed me a small smile and said, "Come now, Janessa. Surely you had to have figured out who I am by now."

I racked my brain for the answer and instantly I remembered. I've met her, but how could I forget? "Oh you are-"I was cut off my by the old woman putting a finger up to her lips. "Shh. Don't go spreading the news around, young country." I chuckled a bit and we continued walking so we could continue my training.

For the past three months, we've been training all over Africa in the Hetalia World. We were in the dessert, where I just saw Sierra and Mother Africa training. I felt stupid for not remembering the old woman.

It was Ghana! When Sierra was about to leave for New York, I saw the old woman staring at us as we said our goodbyes. She had come over to me and talked to me for a very long time, but I guess she wanted to keep an eye on us both. She did say her name was Ghana and I commented on how cool her name was. I remember that day perfectly now.

"So, Ghana where are we going to go?" I asked casually. I was kind of bored from all the training. I wanted to face Kate now! But nooooo! Ghana says I'm not ready. Old hag.

"You, young country, are going to America. You will get help from the other countries as well." She replied. Going to America? Alfred? Holy crap. No, no, no! I'm not ready to face him yet! Ghana seemed to be reading my mind.

"Janessa, it's been three months. All the countries think you are dead. Go see them." Dead? They thought I was dead! Why the hell didn't this thought occur to me before? I really am such an ass!

"Ok, ok! I'll go to America and see Alfred! Jeez, Ghana. Lay off." Ghana laughed. In a way, she was my annoying, irritating grandmother.

***( With Sierra and Mother Africa)***

"You magic has improved, Sierra Leone." Mother Africa complimented. Sierra smiled. "Thanks, mum."

They have been out in the desert for a few hours now. Sierra was planning on going to back to England's house. After hearing the story about her mother and Kate, she felt horrible. Sierra didn't feel comfortable around her mom anymore. Plus, she wanted to be around England more. Her hands were itching to get her hands on a guitar and just jam out.

Sierra has been slowly getting back her memories, but they were unimportant ones. For example: her favorite foods, reading manga at Uncle Kiku's house, and other various things. She didn't remember a lot about her school and college days. She really didn't remember any of the time she spent with the countries except with Japan.

England seemed hurt when she couldn't remember anything else, so she felt like she should spend more time with him instead. It was the least she could do. But she was planning on getting her memories back though. No matter what it takes!

***( Later that night in America)***

Alfred was sitting on the couch watching a horror movie. He was scared, but he wouldn't show it! He was the hero! Heroes weren't scared. So, he was holding the pillow tightly and jumped when a ghost or zombie appeared. That didn't mean he was scared! A creaking sound could be heard from upstairs.

Alfred looked around. "H-hello?" he asked. Another creaking sound could be heard. Then a girl's voice called out to him. "Alfred?"

Alfred looked around again and saw Jen descending the stairs and walking towards the couch. He yelled. "Stay back, ghost Jen! I'll call Ghostbusters on you!"

Jen chuckled and looked toward the TV screen. "Jeez, why do you watch horror movies if they scare you so much, Al? And I'm not a ghost. I'm alive, asshat." Jen said as she approached the couch and sat down beside him. Alfred yelped.

"Well, prove you aren't a ghost then!" he said confidently even though he was scared as hell. Jen put a finger on her chin as if she was thinking about something.

Jen leaned forward and pressed her warm lips against Alfred's. So, she really was alive after all! Alfred cupped her face with his hand and deepened the kiss. Jen made a low moaning sound in her throat.

Alfred was happy because she was back! She hadn't died after all, but where had she gone while Sierra, him, and the other countries were grieving her death? Alfred pulled away and stared at Jen then he pulled her into a big hug.

"Jen, I'm so glad you are back!" Alfred exclaimed. "Dude, what happened to you? We were worried sick and…" Jen put her finger to Alfred's lips.

"Calm down Al. We don't have much time so I need to tell you this now." Jen said. A look of panic was on her face. He knew there was trouble.

Alfred listened as she briefly explained what happened to Kate and Mother Africa. Then she told them how Kate was coming back for the book that could destroy both worlds. "Alfred, we need to get to that book! We have to warn the countries."

Alfred nodded and turned serious. "I understand, little dudette. Just promise not to leave me again." Jen chuckled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I promise not to leave, Alfred. Now, let's call England so we can warn him."

"Aw! Can we just wait till the morning?" Alfred whined. Jen glared at him. "Ok, ok. I'm calling, but you are making me and Toris breakfast in the morning!"

Jen laughed. "Ok deal."

**A/N: I've been wanting to write this scene since Mother's Day! I'm glad I got it out of the way and now the plot can freaking continue now! Next chapter, Toris and Bernie will reunite with Jen. Ah, I love them! So please review! I think everyone left this story behind D: Oh well, as long as I finish this by the end of June the happier I will be. **

**Updated: May 23, 2012 It's been two months since the Hunger Games came out. Interesting :D **


	16. Bring it on!

**A/N: I want to finish this story so badly! Ugh… :O I'm tired of writing it, but I'm not going to abandon it. **

"Jen?" A voice said. I turned around and I saw Bernie staring at me with a shocked look on his face. I smiled. "Yes Bernie, it's me. I missed you."

Bernie ran up to me and gave me a hug. He squeezed me very hard. I hugged Bernie back too. A few tears came down my cheeks. I haven't seen him in two years and he thought I was dead for three months! It must have been horrible for him.

"Jen, you really are alive. I thought Alfred was messing with my head when he said to go downstairs and have Jen make you breakfast. I was pretty sure he went crazy, but he I guess he wasn't.

"Al is crazy. You should know that by now. Where's Toris?" I said. Bernie shrugged. "He must still be sleeping…" A scream filled the air. Yep, that's definatly Toris. Toris came running down the stairs and burst into the kitchen. His eyes widened when he saw me. Then a smile broke out across his face.

"Jen! I thought you were dead and- and-" Toris tackled me into a hug and we both fell onto the ground. Toris continued to cry and babble on about how he missed me so much. Suddenly, Toris was lifted off of me. Alfred was holding him by the collar.

"Lithuania, why are you trying to rape my girlfriend? That's France's job." Alfred said jokingly. Oh god, those memories when France tried to rape me before school were still fresh in my mind.

Alfred helped me back up and they brought me into a big group hug. I love these guys so much! Suddenly, a burning smell hit my nose. Oh no! The pancakes! I ran to the stove and cut it off. They were completely burned.

"Um, anyone up for Denny's?" Bernie suggested.

We were in one of the booths in Denny's. Alfred and I filled in Bernie and Toris about the book and about Kate/Sankofa.

"So," Bernie began. "Where exactly would this book be? In Germania? Isn't that in Germany then?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but I'm pretty sure Germania occupied other countries other than Germany. But if it was in Germany, where would it be?"

"The hospital where you get your blood test done! It makes sense, right?" Toris put in. I considered it. Germania obviously gave Kate and Mother Africa a blood test and Germany knows how to do it. It could make sense to have it there.

"That's a good idea. We should start there. I guess we could ask Germany too." I replied. It is a start. Plus, I have no idea when Kate is coming back. Obviously, it's soon.

"Alfred, what did Iggy say?" I asked. He was stuffing his face with pancakes and he didn't hear me. I rolled my eyes and looked back toward Bernie and Toris.

"Ok, we have to warn Mother Africa and Sierra. I know a way on how I can stop Kate. It's kind of risky, but I believe that I'm the only one who can stop this impending destruction." I said. It was a big responsibility, but I was ready to save the countries. I had to stop Kate. I want Sierra to live a happy life.

After all, I did turn myself into a country for those reasons. It's too late to back down.

"You can do it, Jen! The hero's girlfriend can do anything." Alfred said with a goofy smile on his face. I gave him a smile back. With my friends with me, I can do this.

***( In England)***

"Are you sure America wasn't dreaming?" asked an annoyed Germany. England had just received a call from America last night saying that Jen was alive. He gave him little details, but only that Jen was alive and well and she knew how to defeat Kate.

"I'm not exactly sure, but if Kate is planning to attack us then I want to get Sierra out of here." England replied. "I'll look through my spell book, Germany, and see what I can come up with. Goodbye."

England rubbed his temples. He was very stressed. Sierra was back in his life, but very distant from him, Kate was planning something big, and Jen may be alive. All too stressful.

England went over to his bookshelf and started looking through his magic book. He started reading about the Real World to see if he could find some knowledge. Suddenly, an explosion sounded and it shook his house.

Sierra ran out of her room. "Iggy, what's happening?" she asked frantically.

"I'm not sure, love." He replied. He looked out over London and saw no fire or anything. Could the explosion have happened somewhere else?

Sierra's phone rang and she checked the text message and gasped. "Iggy, read this." England her phone and read the text message from America.

_Go to Germany! Jen is gonna fight Kate. Huge explosion. Go! – The Hero ;)_

England rolled his eyes. Why couldn't America use complete sentences? Sierra grabbed England's arm and dragged him out the door. "Come on, Iggy! You don't have time to worry about Uncle Alfred's grammar mistakes! Let's go" Sierra said.

England smiled. His little girl was coming back.

***( In Germany)***

Kate was rummaging through the basement trying to find the book. It had to be here. She knew it! Larissa caused an explosion in one of the hospital wings. The fire wouldn't get to her area for some time.

Kate searched through several boxes in the basement until she started smelling smoke. Well, what did it matter? If Kate found the book and destroyed it or the fire destroyed it didn't really matter to her at all.

But Kate was very greedy and she wanted the book. Finally, she found a small box that was wrapped in plastic. Kate tore the plastic off and opened the box. Inside was the book. The book that could divide and keep these worlds together.

This very book would help with her revenge.

"Sankofa, Sankofa, Sankofa." A voice said disapprovingly behind her. Kate turned, enraged that someone was using her old name, and saw Jen standing behind her with her hands on her hips.

"Janessa Goode… you should be dead." Kate said.

"I should be, but Larissa really sucks at killing people and Ghana does a great job of healing people. She's also a good teacher." Jen replied.

Kate growled. Jen's purple eyes gleamed with hatred. The two woman stared daggers at each other, ignoring the fact that the building was on fire and smoke was flowing through the basement now.

"Ghana saved you, did she?" Kate rolled her eyes. "What did the old bitch tell ya?"

"She told me about how your name is truly Sankofa and how you became Kate. How you took over Sankofa's body. How the same thing will eventually happen to me someday.

But I promised Ghana I would save you, Sankofa." Jen said.

Kate was filled with a new rage. Rage toward Mother Africa's daughters, the countries, Germania, Rome, everyone! Kate lunged at Jen, but Jen side stepped.

"Bring it on, Kate." Jen mocked. "I'll bring back Sankofa and end this."

**A/N: Ok, last night I watched a thing on Animal Planet about mermaids. Scariest thing ever! Then I had a freakish dream about being a mermaid! Mermaids= Avatar killer fishies. **

**Anyway, yeah the battle is on! In a burning building. With Larissa on the loose. **

**Yeah, this doesn't look good at all. I'm hoping for at least two more chapters then I can finish this story! Yay! **

**Updated: May 28, 2012**


	17. ON HIATUS

**A/N: I made a decision regarding this story. I enjoyed writing this story, but I honestly don't want to write it anymore. It was good while it lasted. I hate leaving a story like this, but it has to be done. **

** I'm putting this story on hiatus for now. The story may pick up again during the summer or during the school year. I'm honestly not sure. **

** Thank you all for the reviews and encouragements! I truly appreciate them. I'm very sorry to stop this story. **

** Check my profile and you can see what stories I'll be keeping up. Thank you all again! **

**Updated: June 11, 2012**


	18. The Final Battle! Jen vs Kate!

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm back! I got inspired again to write this story, so thank you Marissa! I believe the next chapter will be the ending/ epilogue. Then when I get back from vacation next week, I'll post the spin off series! It won't be like this story. It's going to be more comedy and much more fun! So, enjoy and review!**

**Scott: Will I be in the spin off?**

**No :P you'll be dead.**

**Scott: Wait what?**

**Review and enjoy peeps!**

I know what I have to do. I know how to save Sankofa. Um, I just hope she doesn't kill me first. The air was beginning to become thick with smoke and it was getting harder to breathe. I coughed a few times and Kate laughed at me.

"What's wrong, Janessa?"

"Stop using my real name, dammit!" I lunged for her and I punched her in the stomach. She went flying backwards into the boxes. Hell Yeah! Score one for me! Kate got up and coughed a tiny bit of blood. I didn't know she was sick.

"Dammit. I'm not gonna last longer. Let's finish this. Die, Janessa!" Kate screamed. She threw a dagger that was aimed right for my heart.

"_Kuradisha_( Repel)! I yelled. When the dagger was about to strike me, it bounced off an invisible force. Kate's face contorted into rage and she tried to throw another dagger at me. Damn, where does she keep all of these, anyway?

I knew I had to finish this quick. The building was on fire and there's a good possibility that Larissa is somewhere here too. My spell wore off and the fire decided to come into the basement. Crap. I know I can always make a shield and get out of the fire, so I guess I didn't have to worry too much.

Kate ran toward me and kicked me in the stomach. I fell down and I tried to get up, but I was being held down by Kate. My feet and hands couldn't move. Kate held the book up to my face. "Janessa, you get to watch me destroy both worlds. There's nothing you can do. You _lost_. You won't be able to protect that sister of yours after all."

Kate opened up the book and I saw a page filled with a drawing of the earth split down the middle with a line. It had words in a different language I didn't understand. "No! Don't do it! Don't destroy the book! Sankofa, this isn't you! You would never do this! Sankofa, don't you still wanna tell your sister you are possessed? Sankofa!" Kate back handed me across the face.

"Sankofa is gone. She doesn't exist anymore." Kate sneered. She took out a knife and began cutting the page. I couldn't breathe now, couldn't cast a spell, and now Kate was destroying the book that held the two worlds together. What will happen if they are divided?

I felt useless. Kate was laughing hysterically as she ripped the first page up. Now, she was on page two. It wouldn't take long until either the flames consumed us or when the worlds were divided. I tried to struggle, but my body wouldn't move. I tried my fingers and they wiggled a little bit. A little bit of feeling came back into them. I moved them some more and now I could move my hands. I did the same thing with my toes and soon my legs and feet were working.

Now, was my chance to save Sankofa.

Kate was still tearing the book's pages out. I put my left hand on her head and made sure that my thumb was in the center of her forehead. I shouted,

"_Kutolewa nafsi yake, Kate!_ ( Release her soul, Kate!)" Kate's eyes went wide in shock and she started screaming and writhing in pain.

"Damn you! I hate you! I hate the countries! I hate you all!" She screamed. Suddenly, her youthful appearance I always knew was disappearing and being replaced by a wrinkle and tired face. Bags surrounded her eyes and they looked much bigger than they usually did. Her long black hair turned gray. Why was she so old now? Ghana told me that she was young when everything took place. Then again that was hundreds of years ago. So, this is what she would've looked like if she hadn't been possessed. A small smile appeared on Kate's face and she whispered in a raspy voice, "Thank you. My sister would be proud of you. Please, let me see her one more time."

She then broke into a violent fit of coughing. Oh yeah, the fire… Oh crap! I helped Sankofa( or should I call her Kate?) stand up. The exit was already in flames. The ceiling suddenly collapsed.

"_Ngao_( Shield)!" I yelled. A green shield/ force field surrounded Sankofa and I. Alright, now it was time get the hell out of here! I ran toward the exit. We came out into an open hallway which was in flames. I struggled because I was carrying Sankofa. I didn't know how long my shield would last. I was getting nervous.

It seemed like we walked around in that pit of fire for hours until Sankofa pointed out the exit to the outside. That was at the exact moment my shield decided to leave. Fire burned at our skin. I limped with Sankofa to the exit. We were so close. At the last moment, I picked up Sankofa and I burst through the door. We were outside and safe.

The fire department was there already trying to put out the fire. We ran to the front of the building where several of the nations were. It seemed like Alfred, Sierra, Iggy, and Germany were all arguing with Mother Africa about something.

"You guys! I'm alright!" I yelled. Alfred and Sierra were the first to run toward me and ask if I was ok. Then they noticed Sankofa. Mother Africa saw her and ran toward her.

"Who is that?" Mother Africa asked.

It took all my will power not to yell at her or cry. "It's Sankofa. Mom, Sankofa was possessed. That woman you battled and the one who did this was Kate. Sankofa was like me. She had your blood and was forced to turn into a country. She became Kate. This is your little sister. And she wanted to say goodbye." A few tears slid down my face and I quickly wiped them away.

Mother Africa was crying too. She gripped her sister's hand. Sankofa opened her eyes and smiled. "Sister, don't cry. I'm free now. I've been watching Kate do all her evil work all this time and I wanted to tell you so badly what was going to happen, but I wasn't strong enough. I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize, idiot! You're my little sister and I should've known. Germania planned all of this and I should've known. I love you, Sankofa. And I'm truly sorry." Mother Africa began to bawl now. I felt bad for her.

Sankofa looked at me. "Janessa. Take the book and hide it in the Real World. It should be safe there forever. You'll be a great country. I know it."

She started taking rasping breaths and she said her final words, "I love you Sabir and I'm sorry everyone." Sierra took her pulse at her neck and shook her head. Sankofa was dead. I looked at Mother Africa and she was crying. I knew that I couldn't comfort her. She was fooled for hundreds of years. In the end, I'm happy for Sankofa.

"Janessa, thank you for saving my little sister. I didn't have the power to, but you saved her. Now, she can be free and happy. Like a butterfly." Mother Africa said. I was surprised she was thanking me.

I took the book out of Sankofa's hands. Most of the pages were ripped out, but mostly it was safe. It was over. We were all safe.

Paramedics came over to us with a stretcher. I helped put Sankofa's body on the stretcher. Mother Africa went to follow them back to the ambulance. Another paramedic approached Sierra and I. "A girl by the name of Larissa McGee was found in the hospital. She died, but she said you two were her sisters."

I gasped. Larissa was dead? I know I never liked her, but I didn't expect that.

Days passed until things returned to normal. I was still a little shaken by Sankofa's and Larissa's death. But I knew I had to once again leave for the Real World. I already told the others that I planned to stay there. Sierra didn't take it well, but she understood. Now, I was back to where I started.

America's garden. Sierra was crying on England's shoulder. That's when I realized something. "Hey!" I yelled. "I'm a country. I _have_ to come back, idiot!"

America smiled and I had a feeling he knew exactly what I meant. I jumped into the lake and began my journey to the Real World.

_Well, after I returned to the Real World I was questioned about my disappearance for three months. I made up an excuse that they bought. I lived the rest of my life. I had three kids, Bernie, Sankofa, and Larissa. I lived a happy lifestyle and now I was about to die. I neared the end of my life, but I trusted my oldest daughter, Sankofa, with the book. She knew what I had gone through all those years ago. She knew her duty. _

_Now, it was time to say goodbye…. _

**A/N: And Jen died.**

**Scott: O_o what? But she's the main character! What?**

**All shall be explained in the epilogue. It's coming out Thursday so be there for the final ending! Then in about 2-3 weeks, there shall be a spin off! Well, if you want to call it that. **

**Scott: So review and what not! :D We're glad to be back!**

**Updated: July 2, 2012**


	19. Just a simple fangirl Finale!

**A/N: Ok, everyone! This is the last chapter! The spin off will be posted in about 2 weeks. Hopefully next Saturday! **

**Jen: We'd like to thank:**

**Livingstorywriter101**

**KiaraWangWilliams**

**Lady of Kalam**

**Nikkibbbb**

**I am no better than my story**

**Someone Ya Don't Know**

**HitsuKarin-Sama( who is now PrussiaRox)**

**And I'd like to thank Teenage Mouse. I know she isn't on the site anymore, but if it wasn't for her then I wouldn't have posted this story. She encouraged me to do so and gave me advice. So, thank you. **

**America: Is this my belated birthday present? **

**Haha yeah it is. ^.^ So, here is the ending! Thank you all and I hope you enjoy :D **

Rain was falling in a light drizzle. The clouds were gray and it looked like a big storm was going to roll in. In the cemetery, people were gathered around as they watched their loved one being buried.

England was standing away from the crowd. He didn't want to be around the tears and sadness even though he was sad too. Sierra said that she felt like something was wrong with Jen. She didn't want to say it, but they both knew what happened.

England decided to make sure if their suspicions were correct. He and Sierra were right. Jen had died. He wasn't exactly sure how to tell Sierra that her only living family was dead.

The crowd started to part and leave. The funeral was over. England was about to leave until he heard someone call his name. "Mr. Kirkland!"

He turned around and he saw an African American woman, who looked around her late thirties, with short black hair and brown eyes approach him. She looked like Mother Africa which surprised him. "I'm Mr. Kirkland. Who might you be?" he asked.

The girl smiled. "I'm Sankofa. I'm Jen's daughter. My mom told me about the countries and about the book. She told me to take care of the book since she could no longer do so. She described you so well. That's how I was able to recognize you, sir."

England was surprised. He suspected that Jen might have buried the book or hid it where no one could find it. "I see. Let me ask you, did Jen live a happy life?" he asked.

Sankofa nodded her head. "Yes! She said that she would be reunited with the countries someday because she was a country herself. So, in a strange way, she was ready for death. I-I want to be brave like my mom! So, I'll protect the book and pass it on to my children and my grandchildren and great- great grandchildren. We'll guard the book forever. I promise you."

England smiled. This girl had Jen's determination and spirit. It made him sad that she was gone. Was Jen really that positive that she would be reunited with them when she died? America was positive she would come back.

"Thank you very much, Sankofa. Your mother is proud of you. I know it." He said sadly. England was beginning to walk away from the cemetery until Sankofa called his name again.

"If you see my mother, tell her that Bernie, Larissa, and I love her! Ok?"

"Ok, Sankofa. I will. I promise."

As England walked away, he caught sight of a purple and black butterfly. He then had the sudden urge to go to Sierra Leone.

***( Back to the Hetalia World)***

Sierra was counting the cracks in the ceiling. She was bored and England wasn't there, so she couldn't mess with him. Sierra had been feeling weird for a few days. Something just wasn't right. Her head hurt and she would get all jittery for no apparent reason. Sierra figured she must go back to Sierra Leone. It was calling for her.

Sierra got off the couch and stretched. She looked out the window and saw a beautiful butterfly. It landed on the window. It was a beautiful purple and black butterfly. Then something clicked in her mind. She needed to go back home to her country immediately.

***( America)***

America was sitting outside in his garden watching the lake. He had been watching the lake for such a long time. He wished it would bubble and Jen would pop out of it. He knew she was coming back. She had too.

Toris brought out America's coffee. He and America would sit outside and just watch the lake. He knew that America was waiting for Jen to come back. Bernie had died a long time ago and asked if Jen were to come back then give her a hello and goodbye.

Toris had the tray all set up until a purple and black butterfly caught his attention. He dropped the tray and stared at it.

"Dude, is something wrong?" America as he came over to where Toris was. He caught sight of the butterfly and they stared at it for the longest time. Then it flew away.

America and Toris glanced at each other and smiled. "Let's go."

***( Sierra Leone)***

Russia, France, Spain, Italy, Japan and Germany all saw the butterfly too. They had the sudden urge to go to Sierra Leone. They were all startled when they bumped into each other and realized they were all going to the same place.

The nations walked through the thick trees and finally came to a field. The field was covered with purple and black butterflies. America and Sierra ran forward into the field. Slowly, it went up hill.

On top of the hill was the girl they all knew and loved.

Jen.

Except she was tiny. Jen looked to be about five or six years old. "Jen!" America yelled and ran forward. He picked the little girl up, laughed, and spun her around. Jen was laughing too.

"Alfwed…" Jen cooed. She kissed the top of his nose. "I said I would come back. I'll grow up again and we can be together. Ok?"

The hero was brought to tears as he hugged the girl he loved. She was tiny now, but she was back. Sierra came running up to them.

"Sis, we can be together. I'm a country now too. I'm glad you got my message." Jen said. Sierra hugged little sister. A few purple and black butterflies landed on Jen's head. Oh, she was glad to be reunited with her. It wasn't long that the other nations gathered around to see their long lost friend who finally returned. It also seems she was staying this time.

For she was now a country.

***( Several years later)***

**Jen's POV**

I still can't believe I was reincarnated into a country. It's amazing. I knew I had to come back. I was a country for crying out loud! Sierra, England, and America raised me again. Mother Africa's and I's relationship is still a bit dicey. Let's just say that she was not happy that I was reincarnated into a country. She didn't say it, but you could tell she was pissed off. Oh well, I'm her daughter so she better get used to me. Maybe one day we'll get along.

So, Sierra and I are basically the country Sierra Leone. It's weird if you think about it since nothing like this has never happened before. Germany even wanted to do another blood test on me to be positive.

For now, I'm content. I can be with the countries again. I live with America and Toris now anyway. Sometimes I stay in Sierra Leone, but I like to travel a lot. Today was the world meeting in America. It was the same meeting that I found out that my sister was a country.

We all laughed and talked. Of course we got nothing accomplished in the meeting. Italy and I started singing the Hetalia theme song which later earned us a scolding from Germany. But there was one thing I had to do…

"Ow! What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you hit me in the face?" Prussia yelled as he held his cheek that was turning red.

"That is for kidnapping me!" I said.

"You already hit me for that!"

"No, I slapped you. This for real! Now, we'll be living side by side. So, I can torment you as much as I want."

Prussia rolled his eyes. "For how long?"

"Until I feel like I got revenge."

Prussia and I glared at each other for a long time until we both started laughing. Antonio, Alfred, Sierra, and Italy joined. Later, the other countries all joined in.

Yeah. I, a simple Hetalia fangirl, was going to love it here.

**Jen: It's over? **

**Yeah, it's over. I'm sad. I love writing about Jen and her adventures! Oh well, it's over. Happy ending! **

**Alfred: hey! As my birthday present, let me see this spin off you're talking about! I better be in it, Sierra :P**

**-_- Jen control your man. Here is the preview of…**

**How to Rule a Country 101!**

Yasmin growled in frustration. _Stupid, Gilly! Next time I see her, she is getting a slap in the face! _Yasmin thought. Then she remembered she was doing this for the bunnies.

The really cute albino bunnies.

"So, we are going to be trespassing into Russia's house to get back you and Kyland's albino bunnies?" Lloyd asked his two friends.

"Yeah. We can get in through the back window." Kyland said.

"Alright, Watson, let us go into the depths of darkness!" Yasmin exclaimed as she began to climb the ladder. Kyland shot her a confused look.

"It's just Russia. It's not the dark side, Yasmin. And my name is not Watson." Kyland explained. Yasmin sighed in frustration.

"Kyland, can I have fun for one day? A week ago I found out that my dad was a freaking country and was immortal. I've been stressed and now I have the chance to have fun. Don't ruin this for me just because your stuck up German ass can't have fun. Ok? Just one freaking day. Let me have fun, Kyland."

"I'm not German. I'm Prussian." Kyland said angrily.

Lloyd watched the two with amusement. He wasn't exactly sure how Yasmin felt because he always knew that his mom was a country. Lloyd felt a vibration in his pocket and checked his phone. Gilly just messaged him on HetaBook.

**Gilly "More Epic Than You" Beilschmidt messaged you. **

** "Tick Tock goes the clock! Hurry up! The epic me doesn't want to wait any longer. **

Lloyd rolled his eyes. That girl had some serious issues. He noticed that Yasmin and Kyland stopped arguing and were climbing the ladder that lead into Russia's house. He gulped.

Well, if they were going to the dark side, he had better get some damn cookies.

**America: That's it? I want more!**

**You'll have to wait till I come back from vacation. But, thank you all! **

**Hasta la Pasta!~ **

**Completed: 4/10/12 – 7/5/12**

**Oh yeah! I got my first manga today too! Bleach FTW! :D **


End file.
